<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight adopta un potro. Las aventuras de Comet Dust. by Itzli_FP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398699">Twilight adopta un potro. Las aventuras de Comet Dust.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzli_FP/pseuds/Itzli_FP'>Itzli_FP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Equestrian, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzli_FP/pseuds/Itzli_FP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narra la historia de Comet Dust, un potro huérfano, solitario y con una peculiar apariencia con un solo sueño, encontrar a una familia que lo quiera y lo acepte. Su sueño se vuelve realidad cuando Twilight Sparkle decide adoptarlo. Sin embargo, Comet tiene que enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes temores ahora que vive en Ponyville, conocer a otros ponies. Siendo ahora hijo de la Princesa de la amistad, ¿lograra vencer sus miedos y hacer amigos? ¿Aprenderá a apreciar la importancia de la amistad? ¿Qué aventuras le esperan en su nuevo hogar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1. La última es la vencida.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Éste es no es el primer fanfic que creo, pero si el primero que escribo y que me atrevo a publicar. La verdad , la idea surgió un día que empecé a crear un OC (Comet Dust) y comencé a ponerlo en situaciones tipo "y si", por ejemplo: "y si Comet Dust viviera en Ponyville", "y si Comet Dust tuviera alas, pero no fuera un alicornio", entre muchas otras, al final, se me ocurrió la idea "y si Comet Dust fuera el hijo de Twilight". Desde ahí comenzaron a surgir ideas y situaciones en las que el potro se vería involucrado. Poco a poco fui creando su historia en base a las ideas que iban surgiendo, las fui acomodando en una línea de tiempo y, sin darme cuenta, terminé encariñandome con el personaje por todo lo que puse de mí en darle vida. Es por eso que les comparto esta historia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.<br/>Todos los sucesos que aquí se exhiben se desarrollan en un universo alternativo, por lo que no siguen por completo los cánones ni la línea temporal presentada en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Aquí Twilight ya es una princesa y tiene su castillo, sin embargo, los sucesos ocurridos con Lord Tirek y Starlight Glimmer nunca ocurrieron y puede que hayan algunas variaciones en la personalidad de los personajes, aunque intenté (e intentaré) ser lo más cercano a los originales.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Comet Dust, favor de presentarse en la sala de entrevistas</em>” boceó alguien por el megáfono, esperando que fuera escuchado por quien estaban buscando.</p>
<p>Pasaron unos minutos, sin que nadie respondiera al llamado.</p>
<p>“<em>Comet Dust, a la sala de entrevistas</em>” Se volvió a escuchar en todo el edificio, pero ahora con un tono de molestia en la voz.</p>
<p>Pasaron otros 10 minutos. Esperando a que se hubieran dado por vencidos.</p>
<p>Su suerte se terminó cuando escucho cómo la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una de las cuidadoras, una unicornio algo pasada de peso, de pelaje rosa pálido y melena violeta recogido en un chongo, vistiendo su típico delantal blanco con encaje rosa.</p>
<p>-Comet, te he dicho muchas veces que no cierres con llave, además, te están llamando– le dijo la yegua, sabiendo que el susodicho había escuchado a la perfección su nombre por el megáfono. Aun así, le hablo de manera calmada y muy amable, como solía ser ella.</p>
<p>Dentro de una gran habitación, en la que había dos hileras de cinco camas, se encontraba un potro leyendo en solitario sentado en la cama más próxima a la puerta, quien no se inmutó ante la presencia de la cuidadora.</p>
<p>-Hola Cary. No voy a ir. ¿Puedes avisarle a las demás? Gracias- respondió con desgana, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.</p>
<p>-Tu no decides eso –respondió Cary intentando mantener su tono relajado. Sabía muy bien que trabajar con niños no era sencillo y, en especial, conocía lo difícil que podía ser Comet a veces. En varias ocasiones ella se había metido en problemas cubriendo sus travesuras o cediendo a sus caprichos, sin embargo, esto era algo en lo que no podía ceder.</p>
<p>-Pues ya lo hice. Y te lo dije la vez pasada: no más entrevistas. Ya tuve demasiadas. No van a volver a rechazarme –respondió Comet sin dejar el ver el libro en ningún momento.</p>
<p>-Tal vez no has tenido suerte encontrando una familia, pero esta vez puede ser diferente –le dijo intentando convencerlo-. Es un pony importante el que está esperándote, quizás si le das una oportunidad…</p>
<p>-Cary, cualquier pony que venga aquí, seguramente es alguien importante- dijo con una risilla burlona, restándole importancia al comentario de su cuidadora.</p>
<p>Cary se quedó sin cómo responderle al pequeño, puesto que lo que decía era cierto. Al estar ubicados en Canterlot, casi todos los que iban a la institución eran ponys adinerados, ya sean diplomáticos, grandes comerciantes o alguna figura pública, dejando a la yegua sin su mejor arma para convencer a los potrillos.</p>
<p>-Si es todo lo que ibas a decir, puedes retirarte. Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas. –le dijo con soberbia.</p>
<p>El comentario molestó mucho a Cary. Ya tenía demasiado trabajo atendiendo a los demás niños ella sola, como para soportar a Comet.</p>
<p>-No vine aquí para discutir –le respondió con voz autoritaria-. Ahora, arréglate y baja de inmediato.</p>
<p>-No– respondió tajantemente, pensando que se trataba de un simple farol.</p>
<p>Comet sabía que estaba metiendo los cascos en el fuego, siendo al niño que más tiempo había permanecido en el orfanato, conocía a la perfección a cada una de las cuidadoras, como tratar con ellas y hasta qué punto podía llegar y Cary no era la excepción. Normalmente era muy calmada y paciente, incluso con él, pero no era alguien a quien quisieras hacer enojar, sin embargo, está era una pelea que no quería perder, así que tomaría el riesgo.</p>
<p>Sin decir una sola palabra más, la yegua hizo brillar su cuerno, con una clara mirada de enojo en su rostro.</p>
<p>-¡Oye!- Gritó Comet al ser jalado por la magia de Cary fuera de la habitación de una oreja, arrastrándolo con todo y libro.</p>
<p>-Intenté que vinieras por las buenas, pero no me dejaste opción –le regañaba mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito peinarlo para que estuviera más presentable. -Ahora, no te muevas.</p>
<p>Comet sólo refunfuñaba entre dientes siguiendo la misma ruta que había recorrido numerosas veces de ida y vuelta. El camino que todo potro en ese lugar haría con mucho entusiasmo, en la hacía con desgana. Su entusiasmo se había ido desde la décima vez que había caminado en la misma dirección.</p>
<p>Odiaba tener que volver a hacer la misma farsa de siempre. Una pareja de ponies llegaba, se sentaba en la sala de entrevistas a la espera de Comet, lo veían con desprecio en el momento justo en el que él entraba a la habitación, platicaban un poco fingiendo tener interés en él, para después retirarse diciendo que lo pensarían y nunca más se les volvería a ver. Lo único que lo reconfortaba y disuadía de seguir discutiendo con Cary era su libro, el cual ya había leído por lo menos otras cinco veces, pero al menos sería más interesante que la plática de 15 a 20 minutos con el arrogante pony que iba de visita y de paso evitaba echar más leña al fuego con Cary.</p>
<p>-Llegamos. Lamento la demora, la entrevista lo tomó por sorpresa y se estaba arreglando –dijo Cary al abrir la puerta de la sala con una sonrisa forzada, tomando la responsabilidad de los inconvenientes que Comet había causado, de nuevo, esperando que el pony que se encontraba ahí no estuviera muy molesto.</p>
<p>-No se preocupe, se lo nerviosos que se pueden poner los niños con este asunto, así que no hay problema –respondió amablemente la voz de una yegua, a la que Comet ni siquiera se molestó en bajar su libro para verla.</p>
<p>-Uf… Qué alivio –murmuró Cary-. Bien, los dejo solos para que se conozcan. Pórtate bien –esto último diciéndolo entre dientes con un tono de hastío hacía Comet, quien solo se limitó a darle una mirada de disgusto.</p>
<p>Cary cerró la puerta, dando un suspiro detrás de ella, deseándole suerte a Comet como en las otras veces. Ella había sido quien había llevado a Comet a todas sus entrevistas y odiaba ver la decepción y frustración en los ojos del potro cada vez que lo rechazaban. Entendía perfectamente el por qué era tan reacio a volver a esa habitación, pero odiaría más ver que el pequeño no pudiera obtener una familia, jamás se lo perdonaría. Comet llevaba seis años en el orfanato, la gran mayoría de los potrillos que llegaban ahí no duraban más de doce meses antes de ser adoptados, dado que el lugar tenía muy buena reputación, además de estar bajo la supervisión de la mismísima Princesa Celestia, como muchos otros que había inaugurado en toda Equestria; había superado por mucho el promedio de estancia en la institución, y por más que se hubiera encariñado con él, sabía que ya era tiempo de que se marchara.</p>
<p>El cuarto era muy acogedor. Era una habitación pequeña, con un par de sillones debajo de una ventana por la que entraba mucha luz natural; en medio, se encontraba una mesa pequeña con algunas sillitas pintadas de colores, la decoración era bastante alegre. Había unos cuantos libros para colorear y de cuentos junto con crayones en una esquina y algunos juguetes regados por el suelo. Sobre una mesita, en una esquina, se encontraba un fonógrafo, el cual Comet jamás averiguó si funcionaba ya que nunca lo había usado.</p>
<p>-Terminemos con esto rápido, ¿quiere? –Dijo Comet descortésmente, en cuanto Cary cerró la puerta, moviéndose hacia uno de los sillones, lo más alejado posible del pony visitante.</p>
<p>Esto dejó a la yegua perpleja. No se esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento tan negativo en un niño al cual ni siquiera había podido ver, el libro que llevaba consigo lo cubría por completo. Pero eso no sería suficiente para quitarle su optimismo.</p>
<p>-Tú debes ser Comet Dust, me han hablado mucho de ti –le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.</p>
<p>-Mmmm… Ya veo –Respondió desinteresadamente, intentando ser lo más grosero posible para que quien fuera que sea se fuera lo más rápido posible.</p>
<p>La yegua no entendía la reacción del potro. Con inseguridad, se sentó en el sillón al lado de Comet, insegura de si la reacción del niño era señal de que no la aceptaba.</p>
<p>-Me dijeron que eres muy independiente, que te gusta mucho leer y que aprendiste a usar magia tu solo… -habló la yegua intentando sacar tema de conversación.</p>
<p>-Gracias por decirme cosas sobre mí que ya sé… -Interrumpió Comet de forma sarcástica. Cosa que puso aún más nerviosa a la yegua.</p>
<p>No sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación. Sabía que algunos niños podían ponerse algo nerviosos o temerosos y se había preparado a conciencia para ello, pero jamás se hubiera esperado tal muestra de apatía, no le encontraba sentido a su forma de actuar. Aun así, algo en su interior le decía que no se diera por vencida, que siguiera intentándolo.</p>
<p>-¿Podrías, al menos, dejarme verte? –preguntó amablemente la yegua- Es un poco raro hablarle a un libro.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué insiste tanto? ¿Qué no entendió el mensaje? </em>Pensó Comet.</p>
<p>Comet giró la mirada con hastío, esperando que si le daba una mirada de desdén a la pony está se marcharía.</p>
<p>-Agh… bien –dijo mientras bajaba un poco el libro para poder ver a la extraña-. No sé qué espera ganar con… ¡P-p-princesa! –gritó por la sorpresa, mientras instantáneamente escondía el lado izquierdo de su rostro.</p>
<p>-Lo ves, así está mucho mejor –le contestó sin darle importancia al comentario de Comet.</p>
<p>Qué estaba haciendo ahí. Cary le había dicho que se trataba de un pony importante, pero él había creído que se trataba de otro ricachón altanero de Canterlot, no que estaría frente la Princesa de la Amistad en persona, Twilight Sparkle.</p>
<p><em>Ahora si la armaste en grande, Comet. </em>Pensó el potro.</p>
<p>-Princesa, l-lamento mucho lo que dije… n-no debí… -tartamudeó Comet cabizbajo, sin encontrar las palabras con que disculparse- de haber sabido que era usted… yo jamás… -suspiró- Lo siento –dijo al final, pensando que había quedado como un tonto frente a la princesa.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes por ello –le respondió dándole una amable sonrisa, viendo como el potro volteaba desesperadamente intentando ocultar su rostro, asumiendo que era por la vergüenza-. No es necesario que me llames princesa, puedes decirme solo Twilight.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo Señorita Twilight –respondió Comet.</p>
<p>-Sólo Twilight –dijo Twilight con una risilla.</p>
<p>Comet no entendía qué estaba pasando. Se había comportado de una manera tan descortés hacia una de las máximas autoridades de Equestria y lo único que esperaría sería un castigo ejemplar, sin embargo, la princesa se mostraba calmada y comprensiva, que la princesa fuera quien había ido a buscarlo era una sorpresa, el que no estuviera furiosa por su actitud era otra aún más grande.</p>
<p>-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Prince… Twilight? –preguntó temeroso.</p>
<p>-¿Tú qué crees que vengo a hacer aquí? –respondió Twilight amablemente  con otra pregunta, viendo que el potro, aunque temeroso, al fin se animaba a charlar.</p>
<p>-¿Viene a dar alguna clase de magia o de la amistad?</p>
<p>-Podrías pensar eso, pero de ser así, los demás niños sabrían que estoy aquí, además, no estaría en esta habitación contigo.</p>
<p>-Entonces, ¿viene a conocer el lugar?</p>
<p>-Algo por el estilo.</p>
<p>-¿Y para qué me buscaba? –preguntó Comet aun ocultando parte de su rostro, pero con una voz que reflejaba nerviosismo.</p>
<p>-¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó Twilight, algo confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud del pequeño.</p>
<p>-Es solo que hay otros potros que seguramente le agradarán más que yo –Respondió tristemente.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no ibas a agradarme? –preguntó Twilight aún más confundida.</p>
<p>-Porque soy el mayor aquí –le mintió.</p>
<p>-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué no ibas a agradarme por tu edad? Debe haber otra razón para que pienses eso.</p>
<p>-Es solo que siempre ha sido así –dijo Comet al borde de las lágrimas en un murmullo apenas perceptible, pero que Twilight alcanzó a escuchar.</p>
<p>-No entiendo, ¿qué ha sido siempre así?</p>
<p>-Los ponies…</p>
<p>-¿Qué tienen los ponies?</p>
<p>-…no les agrado porque soy… diferente –le dijo con ojos llorosos y voz quebradiza.</p>
<p>-Pero todos somos diferentes, eso es lo que nos hace únicos, incluso tú y yo, el que seas diferente a alguien no necesariamente significa que no le agrades…</p>
<p>-No princesa, no entiende…</p>
<p>-Sé que conocer a otros ponies puede ser aterrador, pero si les das una oportunidad y te das una oportunidad a ti mismo, verás que la impresión que creías que tenían de ti no es verdad…</p>
<p>-Eso ya lo sé, a lo que me refería era… -decía Comet cada vez más frustrado de que la princesa no lo escuchaba.</p>
<p>-Entiendo que estés nervioso y por eso pensaste que ocultarte tras un libro era buena idea, créeme lo sé por experiencia, pero si hicieras los libros a un lado y te relajaras…</p>
<p>-Princesa…</p>
<p>-Solo debes ser tú mismo…</p>
<p>-¡MÍREME! –Gritó, arrojando el libro con fuerza. Molesto, frustrado, triste de saber el desenlace de lo que venía, un mar de emociones que solo era expresado en un débil llanto y un ligero sollozo, mientras se paraba frente a Twilight.</p>
<p>Twilight se quedó sin palabras, más por el exabrupto de Comet que por su apariencia, que era lo que Comet quería que notara.</p>
<p>-¡¿Quería conocerme?! ¡Pues aquí me tiene! -Gritaba entre llanto- ¡Ahora sabe lo que soy! ¡Un monstruo!</p>
<p>Comet comenzó a llorar sin parar, desahogando toda esa frustración, rabia y tristeza acumuladas de las muchas veces que una familia y muchos otros niños lo habían rechazado con solo verlo sin siquiera darse el tiempo de conocerlo, por la misma razón que sabía que Twilight haría lo mismo que los demás.</p>
<p>Twilight se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de odio hacia sí mismo que decía Comet. El sólo pensar en las innumerables veces que tuvo que soportar las bromas, insultos y demás sobrenombres que le hayan puesto para que el mismo creyera que era un monstruo, que no merecía una familia o amor le provocó un nudo en la garganta.</p>
<p>Si bien la apariencia de potro era similar a la de cualquier otro, se podía notar que el pequeño sufría de alguna condición médica. Su pelaje, de un color azul grisáceo, estaba manchado de grandes parches de color blanco, lo cual no sería realmente nada fuera de lo común, de no ser porque las zonas afectadas el pelo era de un blanco tan puro que parecía no tener ningún tipo de color, podría decirse que era hasta transparente, ni siquiera Rarity podría competir con ese blanco tan limpio; además de que el pelo en dichas zonas era más largo e hirsuto de lo normal, semejándose más a una barba rasposa que al suave y terso abrigo que poseían los ponies.</p>
<p>Una mancha blanca que atravesaba el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y rostro del potrillo, justo el que cubría con el libro, afectaba su cuerno, dejándolo mitad blanco, mitad gris azulado, una parte de su melena, convirtiéndola en una maraña de pelo blanco, enredado y tieso; y también su ojo, quitándole su natural color anaranjado, como tenía su otro ojo, a un azul, lechoso, que afectaba hasta la pupila.</p>
<p>Twilight, sin saber que más hacer o que palabras decir para ayudarlo, lo único que hizo fue coger al pequeño en sus cascos y abrazarlo, intentando consolarlo. Después de todo, aunque al principio se hubiera ocultado tras esa fachada de desinterés, en el fondo seguía un pequeño potrillo inseguro y asustado de lo que pudiera resultar de ese encuentro.</p>
<p>-Yo no veo ningún monstruo –dijo tiernamente Twilight una vez Comet se hubo calmado un poco, quien solo se quedó callado, dejando salir algún ligero sollozo-. Ten será mejor te le limpies –le dijo haciendo aparecer un pañuelo frente a él un pañuelo.</p>
<p>Comet hizo lo que le indicó Twilight, aun estando entre sus brazos. No que ría salir de la seguridad que le proporcionaba ese cálido abrazo.</p>
<p>-Te diré lo que veo –continuó-. Veo aun potro como cualquier otro y como cualquier otro, merece una familia.</p>
<p>Comet se desprendió de los brazos de Twilight, mirándola con ojos esperanzadores. Deseando que esas palabras condujeran la conversación en la dirección que él creía.</p>
<p>-Dime, ¿te gustaría venir a casa conmigo? –finalmente le preguntó.</p>
<p>En cuanto dijo esas palabras, los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de dicha y felicidad y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Tras varios años de intentarlo y decenas de entrevistas fallidas, estaba sucediendo, por fin alguien lo había aceptado, haciéndole la pregunta que tanto esperaba escuchar.</p>
<p>Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por sus ojos, sin embargo, estas eran diferentes, ya no estaban cargadas de tristeza e ira, al contrario, éstas eran el tipo de lágrimas que todos querrían ver, de alegría pura.</p>
<p>Impulsado por ésta, Comet se abalanzó hacia Twilight, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, como muestra de afecto hacia la única pony que no había huido ante su extraña apariencia, la única que le había dado una oportunidad.</p>
<p>-Gracias… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Comet hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje de su nueva madre.</p>
<hr/>
<p>En ese momento, Comet despertó. Un poco confundido al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.</p>
<p>Conforme su cuerpo iba despertando y su mente se aclaraba, recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, el mismo que se había repetido desde hace varias noches. Todo eso había ocurrido hace poco menos de una semana y aun no podía creer que fuera cierto. Pero ahí estaba, acostado en una cama improvisada en una de las muchas de las habitaciones del castillo de Twilight. Despertar cada mañana con ese sueño, recordando cómo había conocido a la Princesa de la Amistad y ella lo había aceptado en su vida, era lo más feliz de su vida.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había ocurrido después de eso, todo se limitaba a pequeños fragmentos. Recordaba estar aburrido mientras se hacía todo el papeleo, la mirada llena de envidia de sus demás compañeros al ver con quién se iba y, sobre todo, estar abrazando a Cary, quien lloraba, triste de tener que despedirse del potro al que cuidó todos esos años, pero feliz de tendría una familia que lo amaría como ella lo hacía.</p>
<p>Pensar en Cary lo entristeció un poco, aunque sabía que ella estaba feliz por él desde donde fuera que estuviera en Canterlot, el decirle adiós no había sido nada fácil, a fin de cuentas, ella había sido con quien Comet había forjado un lazo más fuerte, prácticamente ella lo había criado, lo conocía y lo entendía mejor que nadie, ella había sido quien realmente le había enseñado a usar su magia, aunque a ella le gustaba decir que había aprendido el solo.</p>
<p>Se levantó de la cama, listo para bajar hacia el comedor, Spike y Twilight ya deberían estar despiertos y no quería llegar tarde a desayunar.</p>
<p>Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dio una rápida mirada hacia las únicas pertenencias que había llevado consigo, un pequeño libro de hechizos básicos, un reloj despertador con la forma de un parasprite y sobre una caja al lado de su cama, guardada con mucho cariño, una foto de él junto a Cary y las demás cuidadoras del orfanato, tomada el mismo día en que partía hacia Poniville junto a su nueva familia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un comienzo con altibajos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight se encontraba en el comedor junto a un cansado Spike.</p>
<p>Los últimos tres días habían sido bastante movidos para ella. La adopción de Comet había sido lo más tranquilo, junto al regreso a Ponyville, en el que tanto Comet como ella se habían quedado dormidos en el tren. Desde entonces, todo había estado muy agitado.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron al castillo, pareciera que a Comet se le había olvidado el cansancio de lo emocionado que estaba. Entro corriendo al edificio, maravillado por la peculiar estructura de cristal en la que se encontraba, parecía aún más grande por dentro que por fuera.</p>
<p>Tener a Comet corriendo y gritando por todos lados era lo que menos necesitaba, estaba cansada por el viaje y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Por si fuera poco, Spike empezó a cuestionarla por la decisión que había tomado, mientras ella hacía lo imposible por no perder la cabeza y explicarle lo mejor que podía lo que había sucedido y que tenía todo bajo control.</p>
<p>Después tuvo que detener una riña entre Spike y Comet cuando éste lo llamó lagartija. Spike comenzó a alegar, ofendido por el comentario del potro, siendo que él no lo había dicho con malicia. Jamás había visto un dragón en su vida, mucho menos un bebé dragón.</p>
<p>Luego de separar a esos dos y de aclarar el malentendido, tuvieron una rápida cena para después prepararse e irse a dormir, o al menos eso ocurría en los planes de Twilight. Pero, para su desgracia, la cena no había hecho más que activar aún más a Comet.</p>
<p>"¿<em>Dónde está el interruptor de este niño?</em>" pensó mientras perseguía a Comet por todo el castillo.</p>
<p>Agotada y sin poder detener a Comet de ninguna manera, se tumbó, rendida, en un sillón en su biblioteca y poco a poco se quedó dormida.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente despertó aun en el mismo sillón acompañada de un somnoliento potro abrazado a ella.</p>
<p>Ese día se decidieron a elegir una habitación para Comet, algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Es castillo estaba lleno de habitaciones vacías y, por supuesto, Comet quería verlas todas para tomar una decisión, pero Twilight entendió que viniendo de un potro que había dormido toda su vida en un cuarto junto a otro grupo de niños, tener un cuarto propio era algo especial y quería estar seguro de tener un lugar que le gustara.</p>
<p>El día entero se les fue viendo decenas de cuartos sin que Comet se decidiera por alguno, por lo que durmió con Twilight esa noche.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, Comet se decidió por un cuarto bastante grande al cual le entraba mucha luz natural por las grandes ventanas que tenía, no podía ser otro que una habitación llena de cajas y objetos que Twilight había mandado traer desde su antigua habitación en Canterlot. Montones de libros, cajas, pergaminos y objetos que habían dejado arrumbados en esa habitación debido a que no habían tenido tiempo de acomodarlos en ninguna otra parte.</p>
<p>Sin lograr convencer a Comet de escoger otro de los cuartos que quedaban libres, empezaron la ardua tarea de sacar cada caja y objeto para reacomodarlos en otra habitación que tuviera el espacio suficiente para almacenarlos todos.</p>
<p>Aún con la ayuda de Spike y de Comet, les tomo día y medio el poder liberar todo el espacio, dejando solo algunas cajas y mantas con las que hacerle una cama improvisada a Comet. A pesar de ser una pony muy organizada y meticulosa, el adoptar al potro había sido más bien improvisado, fue algo que le había hecho más por impulso, por lo que no tenía nada con qué recibir al joven potro, al menos no en lo que compraba algunos muebles para él.</p>
<p>El resto del día se la pasaron aseando y desempolvando la habitación para que pudiera dormir ahí esa noche. Colocaron una colchoneta sobre las cajas que habían dejado, colocaron unas mantas sobre ella y Comet tomó "prestada" una de las almohadas de Spike para estar más cómodo.</p>
<p>Después de tanto trabajo, incluso Comet parecía estar agotado, pues todavía no se había levantado. Sin embargo, aún no podían permitirse descansar ese día. Todavía faltaba comprar una cama para Comet, un buró, algunos libreros para su habitación, un escritorio, un ropero y quizás un tocador. Además, estaba ansiosa por contarle la buena noticia a sus amigas, a su familia y de paso, por qué no, a la Princesa Celestia.</p>
<p>-Buenos días –interrumpió Comet sus pensamientos al saludarlos a ambos en medio de un bostezo.</p>
<p>-Buenos días, Comet. ¿Dormiste bien? –respondió Twilight.</p>
<p>-Más o menos, esa colchoneta hace que casi extrañe la cama del orfanato –dijo bromeando mientras se sentaba dispuesto a comer su desayuno.</p>
<p>-De eso quería hablarte –le hablo Twilight-. Hoy vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para tu habitación, sí que debes apresurarte.</p>
<p>-¿Qué clase de cosas? –le preguntó mientras se retacaba la boca con los pancakes que había hecho Spike.</p>
<p>-No hables con la boca llena –le reprendió Twilight-. Pues, necesitas una cama y algunos otros muebles, decoraciones, libros…</p>
<p>-Oh, ya veo –dijo zampándose otro pancake más-. Esto está delicioso.</p>
<p>-Me alegra que te guste –dijo Spike-. Es una receta que me dio Pinkie Pie, es una gran repostera, aunque aún siento que les faltan algo, no logro descubrir cuál es su secreto.</p>
<p>-¿Pinkie Pie? –preguntó Comet confundido.</p>
<p>-Es una amiga, si te apresuras quizás puedas conocerla –dijo Twilight.</p>
<p>-Que bien –dijo comiéndose lo último de su plato-. Terminé. Iré a alistarme para…</p>
<p>-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún te falta eso –lo detuvo Twilight mientras señalaba un plato lleno de fruta rebanada el cuál Comet ni siquiera tocado.</p>
<p>-Pero… -intentó discutir Comet al ver que Twilight lo había descubierto.</p>
<p>-Sin peros, siéntate y cómetelo –finalizó Twilight.</p>
<p>Refunfuñando entre dientes regresó a su asiento, viendo lo que a sus ojos era un asqueroso revoltijo entre lo que parecía hacer manzana, plátano, algo que no estaba seguro si era melón, algunas moras y mango. Los dos días anteriores se había librado de comérselo, yéndose del comedor antes de que Twilight se diera cuenta, pero todo parecía que no le iba a permitir una tercera vez.</p>
<p>-¿Twilight? –Le dijo el potro, no muy seguro si sería correcto llamarla mamá, ya que, después de todo, ella lo había adoptado, pero seguía siendo la princesa, además, ella le había dicho que la llamara Twilight.</p>
<p>-¿Si? –respondió esperando una réplica por parte de Comet.</p>
<p>-Esto tiene mango.</p>
<p>-Mmhmm –respondió no dándole mucha atención a las quejas de Comet.</p>
<p>-Soy alérgico al mango –respondió inventando una excusa para no comer.</p>
<p>-Ah, no lo sabía, pues, no te lo comas –le respondió con un tono de desconcierto.</p>
<p>-Pero todo está embarrado de mango –dijo con voz lastimera, esperando que con eso Twilight al fin lo dejara libre.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes, puede tomar el mío –dijo Spike inocentemente, pasándole su propio plato-. No soy muy fanático del mango así que no suelo comerlo, pero por hoy puedo hacer una excepción. Descuida, mañana recordaré no servirte.</p>
<p>-Gracias Spike, que amable eres, ¿no lo crees Comet? –dijo Twilight, con un tono normal, como si de verdad se hubiera creído la alergia de Comet al mango, demasiado bien para creerle.</p>
<p>-Sí, muchas gracias Spike –dijo Comet fingiendo una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su molestia y frustración con el pequeño dragón por haber arruinado sus planes.</p>
<p>Sin más excusas que poder inventar, se comió la fruta a regañadientes. Para su sorpresa, no estaba tan mal como él esperaba, de hecho, estaba increíblemente deliciosa, en especial las manzanas, dulces y jugosas, nada comparado a las insípidas y secas que había en Canterlot.</p>
<p>Al final, terminó todo el plato, dejando sólo las moras, las cuales estaban demasiado ácidas para su gusto.</p>
<p>-Terminé –dijo Comet dejando el plato en la mesa -¿Ya me puedo ir?</p>
<p>-Te faltaron las moras –le respondió Twilight, más con un tono de desconcierto que molesto.</p>
<p>-No me gustaron –respondió Comet, esta vez diciendo la verdad.</p>
<p>-Bien, puedes retirarte –finalmente respondió Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, viendo que fuera de eso, si había comido el resto.</p>
<p>Comet salió del comedor dispuesto a tomar un baño, con todo lo que había ocurrido en los días anteriores, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, así que esa era su mejor oportunidad antes de que se le fuera el día de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Twilight… -se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.</p>
<p>-¿Si? –respondió, girándose para poder ver al potro.</p>
<p>-Lo que dije hace rato, sobre que era alérgico al mango, no era cierto –confesó avergonzado-. Lo dije porque no quería comer la fruta.</p>
<p>-Lo sé –respondió calmadamente, dándole una agradable sonrisa a Comet.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? –Exclamó sorprendido-. ¿Cómo es que tú…</p>
<p>-Vi tu historial médico el día de la adopción y no mencionaba nada sobre alergias –respondió tranquilamente, aun sonriéndole a Comet-. Pero me alegra que seas honesto conmigo.</p>
<p>-No lo entiendo. Si sabías que mentía, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?</p>
<p>-Es cierto, pude decirte algo en cualquier momento, pero preferí esperar a que tú lo hicieras. Dime, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora que dijiste la verdad?</p>
<p>Comet después de pensar un rato se dio cuenta que Twilight tenía razón. Luego de darse probar y darse cuenta que el cóctel de frutas no estaba tan mal como él había creído, comenzó a sentirse mal, culpable por haberle mentido a la yegua que había confiado en él y avergonzado por la forma en la que había actuado. Lo que lo había impulsado a decirle la verdad. Ahora sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.</p>
<p>En respuesta, le dio a Twilight una tierna mirada y una sonrisa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Comet estaba muy emocionado de por fin poder salir del castillo, no sólo por querer ir de compras con Twilight, también estaba ansioso de explorar este nuevo lugar. En Canterlot, no tuvo mucho tiempo de conocer la ciudad, pasaba casi todo el tiempo dentro de su habitación y no estaba permitido salir del edificio, a excepción de sus visitas a la biblioteca de ciudad en las que siempre iba acompañado de Cary. Las pocas veces que llegó a escaparse no se alejó más de un par de calles, por lo que recorrer el pueblo resultaba una experiencia nueva para él.</p>
<p>En cuanto llegaron al mercado, la emoción se convirtió en nerviosismo. Se paralizó al ver la gran cantidad de ponies que había, demasiados para su gusto. Jamás había visto tantos ponies juntos, el hecho de pensar tener que caminar entre todos ellos y pasar a su lado fue suficiente para que empezara a sudar en frio.</p>
<p>Caminó muy pegado a Twilight, detrás de ella, con la cabeza baja, volteando nerviosamente a todos lados, intentando ocultar su ojo blanco. Tal vez solo era en su mente, pero sentía cómo las miradas de todos caían inevitablemente sobre él, viéndolo de la misma forma que lo habían hecho mucho ponies antes, algunos podrían pensar que se veía genial, a otros les era indiferente, pero la gran mayoría lo hacía con desagrado, como a un fenómeno, siempre murmurando de lo horrible que se veía.</p>
<p>Comet chocó contra Twilight cuando ésta se detuvo frente a una tienda que sólo vendía camas, algo extraño, pues él pensó que en una mueblería venderían de todo tipo de muebles, no solo uno.</p>
<p>-Legamos –le dijo Twilight, notando en seguida el cambio en la actitud de Comet quién aun intentaba esconderse detrás de ella-. ¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó.</p>
<p>-Ah… si, todo bien –le respondió forzando una sonrisa, intentando no preocupar a Twilight-. Entremos… -le indicó, caminando lo más rápido que podía.</p>
<p>Al entrar en la tienda no tuvo tiempo de relajarse y calmar sus nervios, el tendero lo saludó sorpresivamente, haciéndolo pegar un brinco del susto.</p>
<p>-Hola, bienvenido…</p>
<p>-Rápidamente fue a esconderse detrás de una sorprendida Twilight por el comportamiento tan diferente al que había tenido anteriormente.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, pequeño, no era mi intención asustarte –se disculpó amablemente el tendero, un pony de pelaje marrón vestido de traje y corbata.</p>
<p>Comet no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viéndolo tímidamente detrás de Twilight evitando que viera su ojo izquierdo.</p>
<p>-Es un poco tímido… -murmuró el tendero para sí mismo.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, es nuevo en el pueblo, aún se está acostumbrando a los rostros nuevos –respondió rápidamente Twilight haciendo que el pony dejara de prestarle atención a Comet para que se relajara.</p>
<p>-Princesa… Es un honor tenerla aquí en mi tienda –dijo el tendero haciendo una reverencia-. Soy Feather Pillow, siéntase libre de revisar y probar todas las camas que desee. Si necesita algo, solo llámeme e iré de inmediato.</p>
<p>-Gracias –respondió Twilight, sintiéndose extraña por la atención especial que le estaba dando-. En realidad, estamos buscando algo para él –dijo señalando a Comet.</p>
<p>-No hay problema –respondió el tendero con otra reverencia-. Sígame. Tenemos una gran variedad de camas individuales, estoy seguro que alguna será de su agrado.</p>
<p>Feather los llevó hasta una parte en el medio de la tienda, donde exhibía una gran variedad de modelos de camas, desde las más sencillas, que eran literalmente un colchón con cuatro patas, literas, hasta las camas más elaboradas y costosas.</p>
<p>Twilight le dio la indicación al pony que podía retirarse y lo llamarían cuando tomaran una decisión. No fue hasta que estuvo a varios metros de distancia que Comet se atrevió a salir. Comprobando así las sospechas de Twilight, Comet le tenía miedo a interactuar con otros ponies.</p>
<p>La verdad, no es que a Comet le dieran miedo los ponies, sino más bien su reacción al verlo. Desde siempre había recibido burlas y apodos de los otros niños, siendo rechazado por los mismos, razón por la cual evitaba socializar y prefería quedarse en soledad, evitando así que dicha parte se desarrollara. El momento en que convivía con más ponies eran las comidas, ignorando a todos sus compañeros y terminando lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí.</p>
<p>Por suerte, la tienda estaba casi vacía, a excepción del tendero, quien ya estaba lejos y un par de yeguas en una esquina del local, viendo vagamente las camas mientras chismorreaban. Ninguno estaba a una distancia a la que pudieran verlo, así que todo estaba bajo control.</p>
<p>Así, Comet empezó a ver las diferentes camas, olvidándose por completo de los demás pones ahí presentes, evitando la conversación con Twilight de lo que acababa de suceder. Poco a poco se iba relajando, actuando más normalmente y hablando con un poco más de soltura.</p>
<p>Estaba probando una cama que le había gustado mucho. Una cama de madera, no muy blanda, no muy firme. Era un diseño algo simple: una cabecera, el soporte y el colchón. Estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y en cómo se vería en su habitación.</p>
<p>-¡Que horror! Mira su ojo –gritó una de las yeguas, tomando por sorpresa a Comet.</p>
<p>No había visto cuando se habían acercado, si siquiera cuando habían empezado a moverse de la esquina, estaba tan sumergido en su mente que había olvidado por completo que ellas estaban ahí.</p>
<p>-Vámonos de aquí, no vaya a ser contagioso –dijo la otra yegua con un tono casi de asco-. Ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera.</p>
<p>Rápidamente las dos salieron del establecimiento, sin darle tiempo a Twilight de reaccionar para reprenderlas.</p>
<p>En menos de un parpadeo el ánimo de Comet decayó súbitamente, pasando de la mirada alegre que empezaba a recobrar a una triste, casi al borde de las lágrimas; el labio le temblaba un poco e instintivamente cubrió su ojo con su casco y bajó la cabeza, ocultándose.</p>
<p>-No las escuches, no saben de lo que hablan… -dijo Twilight, intentando reconfortar al potro.</p>
<p>-Quiero irme –respondió Comet con voz quebradiza sin siquiera mirar a Twilight, haciendo lo posible por no llorar.</p>
<p>Entonces Comet bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, aun cubriendo su ojo con su casco.</p>
<p>-Comet, espera –intentó detenerlo Twilight-. No tienes por qué hacerles caso, esas dos siempre exageran todo. ¿Qué hay de tu cama? –dijo intentando hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo.</p>
<p>-Escoge una tú, yo esperaré afuera. Respondió mientras una lagrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla.</p>
<p>Al final Twilight escogió la última cama que habían visto ya que al parecer fue la que más le había gustado a Comet. Una vez terminada la compra, el tendero, muy apenado, se disculpó por el comportamiento de las dos yeguas, dando a entender que él había visto también a Comet, pero prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios.</p>
<p>Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Twilight salió en busca de Comet, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, debía demostrarle que no estaba solo, ahora la tenía a ella para apoyarlo o simplemente reconfortarlo.</p>
<p>No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, no había ido muy lejos. Comet estaba sentado en la sombra al lado de la tienda, escondido detrás de unas macetas dándole la espalda a la calle.</p>
<p>-Comet, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó automáticamente Twilight, dándose cuenta en seguida de lo tonta que había sido la pregunta.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué soy tan diferente? –Preguntó con un tono de voz débil, dando a entender su tristeza, mientras miraba con desprecio su reflejo en una ventana.</p>
<p>-No eres diferente… -respondió, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el corazón por la pregunta del potro.</p>
<p>-Entonces, ¿por qué todos me miran así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me traten de esa forma? ¿Por qué les molesta tanto cómo soy? –preguntó el potro comenzando a llorar.</p>
<p>-Comet, escúchame. –Dijo Twilight para llamar su atención mientras lo abrazaba-. Tú no has hecho nada malo, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable de nada. No eres diferente a ningún otro, si los demás no quieren verlo, entonces ellos son los del problema, no tú.</p>
<p>Comet se quedó entre los brazos de Twilight por varios minutos hasta que logró calmarse, desahogando en parte el malestar que le habían hecho sentir las yeguas y un poco de todo lo que había tenido que soportar todos eso años.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces, no te molesta mi ojo? –preguntó tímidamente.</p>
<p>-En absoluto –contestó-. Yo creo que es lindo. Es algo especial que sólo tú tienes –añadió dándole una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Gracias a las palabras de Twilight, Comet fue capaz de esbozar una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa en su rostro. Aún le asustaba que otros ponies lo vieran, pero el saber que a Twilight no le importaba, su apariencia y, más aún, le gustaba, era lo único que necesitaba por el momento y era más que suficiente para calmar su nerviosismo, al menos por un tiempo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –preguntó Twilight cuando se separaron, tratando de cambiar el tema.</p>
<p>-¡Auch! Con cuidado… -contestó, quejándose del dolor cuando Twilight comenzó a jalar lo que parecía una pequeña rama enredada en su cabello blanco.</p>
<p>-No sale. Está muy atorada –dijo aun tirando de ella intentando zafarla de la enredadera que tenía por cabello-. ¿Cómo llegó esto ahí?</p>
<p>-Debe ser de una de las plantas –respondió, haciendo que Twilight parara, ya que esto sólo hacía que le jalara el cabello y se enredara aún más-. Déjalo, es inútil, no harás más que empeorarlo. En algún momento tendrá que salir.</p>
<p>-No podemos dejarte eso enredado en el cabello –respondió Twilight renuente de seguir las indicaciones de Comet-. Debe de haber una forma de poder sacar la rama sin tener que cortar el cabello y de paso que te ayude a desenredarlo para que esto no vuelva pasar y conozco al pony perfecto para el trabajo.</p>
<p>-Es imposible, Twilight, ya lo he intentado.</p>
<p>-No para ella –respondió con una mirada arrogante-. Terminemos nuestras compras y después iremos a darle una visita.</p>
<p>-¿A quién? –preguntó Comet intrigado.</p>
<p>-A Rarity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Problemas de melena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de pasar toda la mañana de compras en el mercado de Ponyville, con un Comet escondido detrás de Twilight cada vez que se acercaban a un puesto, aunque no tan nervioso como antes, se detuvieron en Sugarcube Corner para descansar un poco, comer algo y quizás beber una malteada.</p>
<p>Twilight se quedó asombrada de la habilidad de Comet con la magia. A su corta edad podía cargar sin problemas varias de las bolsas y cajas que llevaban consigo, algunas bastante pesadas, tan solo con la fuerza de su cuerno. Recordando que Cary le comentó que Comet había aprendido él sólo.</p>
<p>-Sí, le gustaba decir eso –respondió Comet con un tono poco convencido cuando Twilight se lo comentó-. En realidad, ella me ayudó un poco. Me explicó lo básico para un hechizo simple, el resto lo deduje sólo.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces por qué decía que aprendiste sólo? –preguntó Twilight consternada.</p>
<p>-No lo sé, supongo que para sorprender a los posibles padres –respondió intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto-. O quizás porque creyó que no me había enseñado bien.</p>
<p>-Entiendo. ¿Cuántos hechizos sabes hacer?</p>
<p>-No muchos. No había muchos lugares donde pudiera practicar, así que sólo aprendí lo básico; levitación, luz, tele transportación y manipulación de objetos; nada que cualquier otro pony no pueda hacer.</p>
<p>-Es cierto, pero pocos ponies de tu edad pueden cargar tantos objetos y tanto peso a la vez, requiere de mucha concentración.</p>
<p>-Pasaba mucho tiempo a solas en mi habitación practicando con las camas de mis compañeros, es fácil concentrarse cuando no tienes a nadie que te moleste.</p>
<p>-¿A solas? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? –Preguntó Twilight creyendo conocer la respuesta.</p>
<p>-La mayoría de los otros potros sólo me molestaban o me evitaban, además, muchos se iban a pocos meses de que llegaban, no tenía sentido hacer amistades que no iban a durar.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces no hiciste ningún amigo?</p>
<p>-No realmente. La pony con la que más tiempo llegué a hablar fue Cary. El resto no quería estar conmigo, así que los libros y la magia fueron mi única compañía.</p>
<p>-Lo siento mucho, Comet. Sé lo difícil que puede ser el estar solo.</p>
<p>-No tienes por qué. Con el tiempo me acostumbre a no necesitar la compañía de los demás. Aunque a veces…</p>
<p>Comet se interrumpió cuando volteó momentáneamente hacia la entrada de Sugarcube Corner, cuando un grupo de potros entró riendo a la repostería. Twilight al notar esto, le dijo a Comet que fuera a hablar con ellos, sería una gran oportunidad para empezar con la amistad.</p>
<p>Comet se negó rotundamente, alegando que solo iba a provocar que sucedería lo mismo que numerosas veces, burlas y rechazo por parte de sus contemporáneos. Para eso prefería estar solo. No necesitaba amigos.</p>
<p>Twilight suspiró resignada. Sabía lo importantes que eran los amigos y más en la vida de un potro, sin embargo, Comet tenía razones válidas para evitar a toda costa intentar acercarse a alguien. Sus experiencias pasadas le jugaban en contra y Twilight no podía forzarlo a hablarle a alguien que él no quería. Lo mejor era dejar el tema de un lado y darle tiempo a Comet de acostumbrarse a la vida en Ponyville y dejar que él solo intentara hacer amigos cuando estuviera listo, pero por el momento tendrían que esperar.</p>
<p>-¿Aprendiste algún otro hechizo además de los básicos? –Preguntó volviendo al tema anterior, siendo algo que parecía interesarle a Comet, evitaría que se pusiera tenso de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Mmmm… Pues, aprendí a cómo desmemorizar a alguien… ah, y puedo hacer algunas ilusiones y hologramas –respondió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, sintiéndose alagado por Twilight al mostrar interés en sus habilidades mágicas, haciendo que olvidara todo el asunto de los amigos.</p>
<p>-Wow, eso es impresionante, jamás me habría… -Twilight se detuvo al razonar un poco lo que le había comentado el potro, esperando que lo que hubiera escuchado fuera una gran confusión- Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?</p>
<p>-¿Eh?... Ah, que se hacer varias ilusiones y hologramas. ¿Quieres verlos? Aun no son muy buenos, pero con un…</p>
<p>-No no no, lo otro. ¿Qué fue lo otro que dijiste?</p>
<p>-Que sé cómo desmemorizar a un pony –Dijo de nuevo con orgullo y un tono de emoción en su voz-. Pero solo puedo borrar recuerdos aislados o relativos a un suceso, objeto o situación. También, una vez intenté dormir a alguien, pero no salió tan bien como esperaba, el pony se puso a maullar y actuar como gato por una semana, supongo que cometí un error en…</p>
<p> Comet quedó abstraído en sus propias palabras, ignorando por completo la cara de horror que ponía Twilight al escuchar que sabía usar uno de los hechizos más funestos que existían. Eran pocos los ponies que podían usar la desmemorización y para eso se necesitaba una habilidad especial en la legeremancia. Siendo así, cómo un pony de tan corta edad podía usar magia tan peligrosa.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo es que tú puedes hacer eso? ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? –preguntó un poco asustada.</p>
<p>-Hace unos meses, en la biblioteca de Canterlot, me escabullí en la sección restringida y tomé el primer libro que encontré. Era uno sobre hechizos de la mente, ahí explicaba con gran detalle cómo realizarlo, empecé por el más fácil, creo que se llamaba <em>Momentum Obliviscetur</em>...</p>
<p>-Pero no lo has usado en ningún pony, ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió con una vaga esperanza de que el pequeño potro confundiera el saber cómo realizar un hechizo con poder realizarlo.</p>
<p>-Pues, sólo digamos que ya nadie recuerda el día en que rompí la tubería de agua caliente –respondió con un tono soberbio.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué?! Acaso perdiste la razón –gritó Twilight ante la revelación del potro y los problemas que podría acarrearle el usar ese tipo de magia-. ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser?</p>
<p>-Nop –respondió inocentemente el potro-. Me pillaron y sacaron de ahí antes de poder llegar a esa parte, ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner las advertencias después de los hechizos? Tuve suerte que no me expulsaran de la biblioteca, solo me regañaron pensando que alguien tan pequeño como yo no entendería sobre magia avanzada; me regresaron a la sección infantil luego de eso. Como si los tres cerditos fuera una lectura apasionante –diciendo esto último de forma sarcástica.</p>
<p>-Y te parece poco –respondió Twilight molesta por la manera tan irresponsable en que se estaba tomando el asunto, cosa que terminó sorprendiendo a Comet, pues él pensaba que todo ese tiempo ella había estado alabando su habilidad-. La mente de un pony es algo con lo que se deba jugar. Esos hechizos están controlados por una razón. Borras el recuerdo equivocado y los resultados podrían ser catastróficos; no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. No quiero que vuelvas a usar ese hechizo, me oíste, está prohibido usar ese tipo de magia. ¿Además, cómo lograste saber que recuerdo borrar?</p>
<p>-Descuida, Cary me hizo prometer lo mismo cuando se enteró. Y sobre saber que recuerdo borrar, sólo me concentré en borrar el recuerdo que yo sabía que sabían. No sé leer las mentes, Twilight. Sólo tengo seis años, esa es magia demasiado avanzada.</p>
<p>Twilight no pudo evitar poner una cara de extrañeza e incredulidad por lo absurdo que se oía esa frase viniendo del pony que había podido usar un hechizo desmemorizante luego de leerlo por unos minutos, era uno de los más básicos, es cierto, pero era algo que Twilight jamás había logrado hacer, y Comet lo había usado en más de una ocasión, al parecer.</p>
<p>-Además, Twilight, no está prohibido usar ese tipo de magia, no si sabes usarla. Las leyes sólo indican que se usen con precaución –añadió Comet dándole una mirada un poco maliciosa y juguetona a Twilight, parándose de su asiento dispuesto a tirar su basura de lo que había comido.</p>
<p>La alicornio no pudo más que quedarse inmóvil en su asiento mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la mirada tan diferente que le daba Comet, sin saber cómo interpretar esto último que había dicho, podía ser sólo algo que quiso agregar luego de prometer no volver a usar el hechizo o una forma sutil de decirle que seguiría usándolo a su antojo.</p>
<p>-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Comet volviendo a su rostro inocente y dulce, sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos, confundiéndola aún más por el repentino cambio de actitud. Era esa inocencia era ahora la que hacía que todo lo anterior se viera aún más tenebroso.</p>
<p>-Ahh… con Rarity –respondió, agitando su cabeza, pensando que a lo mejor le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a todo este asunto-. Necesitamos que te ayude con eso –dijo señalando la rama aún enredada en su melena, haciendo parecer que ahora tenía dos cuernos en lugar de uno.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El camino a casa de Rarity fue bastante más tranquilo. Al encontrarse en una zona poco transitada de Ponyville, Comet no tuvo mayores problemas para relajarse, llegando al punto de juguetear alrededor de Twilight e incluso alejarse unos cuantos metros de ella para ver alguna cosa que le llamara la atención.</p>
<p>Entraron en un edificio de unos dos o tres pisos de altura, adornado de forma muy femenina y vistosa, con cristales, piedras preciosas y varios maniquíes en la parte de arriba simulando un carrusel, como los que ponían en las ferias.</p>
<p>-¿Hola? –dijo Twilight un poco confundida al no ver a nadie dentro, ya que el letrero de afuera decía que estaba abierto.</p>
<p>-Bienvenida a la Boutique Carrousel, en puedo ayu… -dijo una unicornio de pelaje blanco con melena violeta peinada elegantemente y ojos color celeste, hablando con un todo de voz elegante y pomposo- Ah, Twilight. Que alegría verte, lamento el desorden, he estado un poco atareada últimamente. ¿Llegaste hoy de Canterlot?</p>
<p>A Comet le dio curiosidad la familiaridad con la que la yegua hablaba con Twilight, a diferencia de los demás ponies con los que se toparon, que le hablaban siempre de forma muy respetuosa y refiriéndose a ella como “Princesa”.</p>
<p>-Hola Rarity –devolvió el saludo Twilight mientras ambas ponies se abrazaban-. En realidad, llegamos hace unos días, pero estuvimos un poco ocupados, por lo que no pude visitarte antes.</p>
<p>-Bueno, parece que las dos tuvimos bastante trabajo estos días –rio-. Espera, ¿llegamos? Si no recuerdo mal, Spike no fue contigo.</p>
<p> -No –dijo Twilight con una risilla nerviosa, ya sin poder contener la emoción de darle las buenas noticias-. Rarity, déjame presentarte a Comet Dust.</p>
<p>Rarity se quedó ahí parada sin entender porque Twilight le presentaba a alguien que no estaba ahí.</p>
<p>-Twilight, ¿es alguna clase de broma? -Preguntó consternada-. Porque no logro entenderla.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? No. No es ninguna broma –dijo confundida ante la respuesta de Rarity, volteándose a ver dónde ella pensaba que estaba Comet.</p>
<p>-¡Comet! –gritó Twilight buscando al potro-. ¿Dónde estás?</p>
<p>-Estoy aquí –respondió con un tono confuso, al haber estado, literalmente, parado al lado de las dos todo ese tiempo.</p>
<p>-Aquí estas –dijo de nuevo emocionada Twilight-. Comet, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Rarity, la mejor modista de Ponyville. Rarity, él es Comet Dust.</p>
<p>Twilight acercó a un nervioso Comet hacia su amiga, intentando confiar en ella ya que era amiga de su madre, intentando darle una sonrisa un poco forzada.</p>
<p>En cuanto Rarity vio al potro, soltó un dramático grito para sorpresa de Twilight, aunque no tanto para Comet, ya que esperaba esa reacción de casi cualquier pony que lo conociera.</p>
<p>-Cariño, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? –dijo Rarity inmediatamente después del grito, confundiéndolo.</p>
<p>De todas las cosas que podían hacer gritar a cualquier pony al verlo, incluso la más obvia de todas, ella se había fijado en su cabello, dejándolo con una expresión de “¿es en serio?”.</p>
<p>-Solo está un poco enredado y desordenado… -respondió Comet, aun confuso por la reacción tan inesperada de la yegua.</p>
<p>-Querido, la melena de Twilight está un poco enredada y desordenada…</p>
<p>-Oye… -respondió Twilight un poco indignada por el comentario de su amiga.</p>
<p>-…esto es un verdadero desastre –respondió Rarity al comentario de Comet.</p>
<p>-Es por eso que vinimos aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda –comentó Twilight.</p>
<p>-Pues vinieron al lugar indicado, no voy a permitir que un potro como él ande por ahí luciendo de esa forma –respondió Rarity heroicamente.</p>
<p>Rarity comenzó a sacar un montón de cepillos, peines y productos para el cabello de una pequeña habitación a un lado del gran vestíbulo en el que se encontraban, el cual usaba como tienda principal, finalmente llevo consigo algunas tijeras y una secadora para el cabello, junto a algunas toallas.</p>
<p>-Dime Twilight, ¿quién es este encantador caballerito? –preguntó mientras acomodaba algunas cosas con las que iba a trabajar-. ¿Es algún familiar tuyo?</p>
<p>¿Encantador caballerito? ¿Acaso Comet había escuchado bien? Era la primera que un pony le decía de una forma tan amable –y tan cursi- al momento de haberlo conocido, incluso Twilight se había sorprendido un poco, pero esta yegua lo había aceptado sin siquiera juzgarlo, ¿quién hacía eso?</p>
<p>-Pues, sí. Algo por el estilo –dijo Twilight intentando hacer que Rarity adivinase.</p>
<p>-¿Algún primo o sobrino lejano? –volvió a preguntar Rarity algo confundida por la extraña respuesta de su amiga.</p>
<p>- No –respondió con un tono juguetón.</p>
<p>-Entonces, ¿qué es, Twilight? –dijo Rarity un poco molesta de las jugarretas de su amiga.</p>
<p>-Pues, podría decirse que es mi hijo –respondió Twilight con una gran sonrisa, mientras acercaba a Comet hacia ella, también feliz porque Twilight había dicho que era su madre, o algo parecido.</p>
<p>En ese momento, todos los objetos que Rarity estaba haciendo levitar cayeron al piso ya al perder la concentración por la sorpresiva noticia.</p>
<p>-Ahh… ¿qué? –siendo lo único que pudo balbucear aun intentando procesar lo que Twilight le había dicho.</p>
<p>-Bueno, en realidad no es mi hijo, mi hijo… –aclaró Twilight, sin notar que Rarity no le estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo-.</p>
<p>-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad, Twilight? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó Rarity histérica.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? No. Rarity, él no es mi hijo.</p>
<p>Ambos ponies, Comet y Rarity, voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Twilight por su nueva afirmación, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido en su elección de palabras.</p>
<p>-Pero, tu dijiste que él era tu hijo… -dijo Rarity confundida.</p>
<p>-Sí, lo dije.</p>
<p>-Creo que estoy confundida –dijo Rarity sin entender una sola palabra.</p>
<p>-Yo también. Y estuve ahí –concordó Comet.</p>
<p>-Él no es mi hijo biológico –explicó Twilight, pensando bien las palabras que iba a utilizar- Adopté a Comet en Canterlot hace algunos días.</p>
<p>-No nos dijiste nada al respecto, creí que habías ido a Canterlot por asuntos reales… -dijo Rarity ofendida de que su amiga los les hubiera dicho de una decisión tan importante.</p>
<p>-No es algo hubiera planeado –explicó Twilight, para sorpresa de ambos ponies, más para Comet, pues creía que eso era algo que no quería saber-. Fui a Canterlot por asuntos oficiales con la Princesa Celestia. Afortunadamente, terminamos antes de lo planeado, así que salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Al pasar al lado del orfanato, tuve una extraña sensación, algo que me llamaba desde dentro del mismo. Al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación, pero esa misma noche no pude dormir aun sintiendo el llamado. No entiendo muy bien que pasó, pero se sentía que algo en mí quería que entrara a ese lugar.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, fui de nuevo al orfanato, hablé con alguna de las ponies y estuve junto a muchos potros que estaban encantados de estar conmigo, pero ninguno calmaba esa extraña sensación. Fue entonces que me llevaron a una habitación apartada, donde conocí a Comet. Me enamoré de él al instante y, sin darme cuente, esa extraña sensación cesó –dijo mientras abrazaba a Comet-. Así que decidí traerlo a Ponyville conmigo y criarlo como mi hijo –terminó Twilight, omitiendo las partes de los problemas de Comet, ya que pensó que era algo muy personal y que él debería compartirlos cuando así lo decidiera.</p>
<p>-Que adorable historia, querida –comentó Rarity ofreciéndoles una tierna mirada a ambos-. Tal parece que los dos estaban destinados a conocerse.</p>
<p>-Así parece –respondieron los dos al unísono mientras se miraban mutuamente.</p>
<p>-Pero, ¿estás segura de esto? Criar a un potro es una gran responsabilidad.</p>
<p>-Absolutamente. Además, después de haber criado a Spike, que tan difícil puede ser un potro –dijo arrogantemente, obviando una de las diferencias más importantes, Spike era un dragón, criaturas solitarias por naturaleza y con un desarrollo mucho más acelerado que un potro, además, Twilight no había criado a Spike ella sola, había recibido mucha ayuda de su madre.</p>
<p>-Bueno, Twilight, creo que podemos confiar en que harás lo mejor para él. Aun así, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras cuando nos necesites.</p>
<p>-Gracias, Rarity –respondió Twilight con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>-¿Quién más sabe sobre esto? –preguntó Rarity.</p>
<p>-Además de ti, sólo Spike –respondió Twilight-. Aún no tengo idea de cómo decirle esto a mi familia.</p>
<p>-Pues será mejor que te apresures. El tiempo no apremia –le indicó Rarity, volviendo a recoger las cosas que había traído-. Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? Ah si, íbamos a arreglar tu melena, querido Comet.</p>
<p>-Suerte con intentarlo –murmuró Comet poco convencido subiendo a la silla.</p>
<p>-No me retes, cariño –le contestó Rarity con una mirada arrogante-. Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga.</p>
<p><em>Ipso facto</em>, Rarity sentó a Comet en una elegante silla y comenzó a analizar el cabello de Comet, viendo la gravedad del problema. Al parecer el cabello que tenía un color azul oscuro no estaba tan mal, unas cuantas cepilladas y estaría listo, en cambio, el cabello de color blanco en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza era harina de otro costal. Se veía reseco, completamente enredado y seguramente había más cosas atrapadas en él que la rama que sobresalía.</p>
<p>Rarity comenzó a levitar el cepillo cerca de la cabeza de Comet intentando averiguar por dónde sería mejor empezar. Estaba consternada. No podía imaginar el nivel de descuido que debió tener el potro para llegar a ese estado. Había estado en varias crisis capilares anteriormente, pero ninguna que se le pareciera. Mientras tanto, Comet comenzaba a impacientarse ante la decidía de la yegua.</p>
<p>-Es extraño que no hayamos visto a Pinkie Pie en todo el día –dijo Twilight intentando hacer conversación con Rarity para no aburrirse-. Anduvimos por todo el pueblo y no apareció por ningún lado, ni siquiera en Sugarcube Corner. A estas alturas ya debería estar haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida para Comet.</p>
<p>-Es cierto, querida –respondió Rarity sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Comet, cepillando el cabello oscuro de Comet-. Pero eso sería si Pinkie estuviera en Ponyville.</p>
<p>-¿Se fue? –preguntó Twilight extrañada.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes. Volverá en un par de días. Fue a la granja de su familia, creo que por un problema con parasprites. Pero no fue la única, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy también salieron. Fueron a Cloudsdale a visitar a los padres de Fluttershy, estarán de regreso para mañana –dijo terminando de peinar el cabello más fácil de Comet.</p>
<p>-Eso explica por qué no vía ninguna de ellas. ¿Y Applejack? –preguntó con curiosidad.</p>
<p>-En la granja, trabajando. Dijo que tenía una buena cosecha este mes, no ha venido mucho al Pueblo esta semana.</p>
<p>-Vaya, Rarity. Te enteras de todo –dijo Twilight con un apenas perceptible tono de burla.</p>
<p>-Bueno, querida, una dama debe saber lo que pasa a su alrededor, sobre todo si se trata de sus amigas y en mi trabajo, sirve para entretener a la clientela.</p>
<p>-Chismosa –murmuró Comet de forma que Rarity lo escuchara en medio de una risilla.</p>
<p>Rarity se ruborizó de vergüenza al escuchar la forma en que la había llamado el potro. Era obvio que había obtenido toda esa información chismorreando con otras yeguas en el pueblo, pero ella jamás lo admitiría por que no era algo “decente”.</p>
<p>-Cariño, no es chisme, es más bien un cotilleo… -respondió.</p>
<p>-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todo el mundo lo hace. Hasta las esas yeguas ociosas de alta sociedad en Canterlot –interrumpió Comet con un tono sarcástico con la clara intención de alterar a Rarity.</p>
<p>-Sabes, pequeño, es de mala educación entrometerse en una conversación ajena –dijo intentando mantener la compostura.</p>
<p>-Es difícil no entrometerse si escucho todo lo que están hablando. Además, solo estoy aquí sentado, me aburro –reclamo Comet.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes por eso, querido, la diversión está a punto de comenzar –le respondió Rarity proporcionándole una mirada maliciosa, haciendo que Comet sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda. Tal vez se había excedido un poco con Rarity.</p>
<p>Entonces Rarity intentó dar la primera cepillada en la mata de pelo blanco de Comet. Al hundir las cerdas del cepillo en el cabello éste quedó atrapado, sin moverse ni un centímetro por más que Rarity tirara de él.</p>
<p>-Wow, que te pusiste en el cabello, está completamente… –dijo Rarity, interrumpiéndose al ver que Twilight le hacía señas de que guardara silencio-. Ahem… tienes un cabello muy rebelde.</p>
<p>-Así crece ¡Ay!... pero sólo en las partes blancas… ¡Ay! ¡Duele! –explicó al potro, quejándose de los tirones que le estaba propinando Rarity, incluso él sabía que era excesivo para lo que Rarity se había molestado.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, querido –se disculpó sinceramente Rarity-. Mi cepillo se quedó atorado, ahora no lo puedo sacar –explicó mientras se notaba en su voz el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo-. ¿Twilight, podrías ayudarme?</p>
<p>La alicornio lavanda juntó la fuerza de su magia a la de su amiga, tirando con todas sus fuerzas del cepillo que el cabello de Comet se negaba a soltar.</p>
<p>¡Crac!</p>
<p>Un sonido cristalino hizo que ambas dejaran de tirar. El ver lo que había ocurrido, Rarity casi se desmaya. Acercó a su rosto el mango del cepillo, pero sin la cabeza.</p>
<p>-¡Mi cepillo! –Gritó horrorizada-. Lo traje desde el Imperio de Cristal, me costó una fortuna.</p>
<p>-Lo siento mucho Rarity, no debí usar tanta fuerza –se lamentó Twilight sintiéndose culpable.</p>
<p>-Bueno, ahí va otro –dijo Comet haciendo aparecer un holograma con varios grupos de líneas de cuatro atravesadas en diagonal por una quinta.</p>
<p>Twilight y Rarity se acercaron a Comet curiosas de ver el holograma que había creado, viendo como agregaba una más a un grupo de tres, para luego desvanecerlo.</p>
<p>-¿Otro qué? –preguntó Rarity un poco molesta.</p>
<p>-Otro cepillo –respondió Comet.</p>
<p>-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Twilight</p>
<p>-¿Ven esto? –Dijo Comet haciendo reaparecer el holograma-. Este es mi conteo de los cepillos que he roto cuando han tratado de “arreglar” mi cabello. ¿O creían que tenía el cabello así por gusto? Lo siento Rarity, pero intenté advertirte.</p>
<p>-Cariño, la diferencia es que yo no me rindo tan fácil. No voy a dejar que una melena me gane –dijo decidida-. Ahora, si la fuerza no es suficiente, tendré que utilizar la artillería pesada –dijo elevando detrás de sí un montón de botellas y frascos con productos para el cabello, tan diversos y de diferentes colores que era difícil saber para qué era cada cosa mientras ponía una miranda sombría.</p>
<p>Comet al sentirse intimidado por la mirada de la yegua, intentó huir, siendo atrapado por la magia de ella, sentándolo de nuevo en la silla y empezando a hacer una mezcla extremadamente perfumada en la cabeza del potro.</p>
<p>Pasaba el tiempo. Rarity ya llevaba un buen avance, los productos habían logrado hacer el cabello de Comet más maleable, logrando que la rama y el cepillo por fin se liberaran de su prisión capilar, pero, para desgracia de Rarity, estos serían los más fáciles de sacar. Dentro de esa maraña de pelo encontró un crayón, un tipo de masilla verde extraña, semillas y mucha basura de plantas y goma de mascar, la cual le estaba tomando una eternidad limpiar. Estaba tomando tanto tiempo que Twilight se había quedado dormida en el sillón del drama de Rarity.</p>
<p>-Has estado muy callado estos últimos minutos, Comet, ¿sucede algo? –le preguntó Rarity al notar la quietud del potro.</p>
<p>-Estaba pensando. De todas las cosas por las que pudiste asustarte de mí, tu decidiste mi melena, ¿por qué?</p>
<p>-¿A qué te refieres, querido?</p>
<p>-Pudiste asustarte con las manchas en mi piel  o mi ojo, los ponies siempre se asustan al ver mi ojo, ¿por qué el cabello, nadie antes lo había notado?</p>
<p>-Querido, vi en seguida todo lo que dices, pero, fuera del color, no eres diferente a mí o a otro pony – le explicó Rarity-. Es cierto que sorprende mucho la apariencia de tu ojo, pero solo es eso, apariencia. No hay nada de lo que temer. Pero debo admitir que jamás había visto cabello como éste, es… demasiado áspero –dijo intentando no ser muy descortés, ya que, a su parecer, trabajar con ese cabello era como intentar desenredar un estropajo.</p>
<p>-Así crece –respondió Comet con cierto fastidio-, pero sólo en las manchas blancas, el resto es normal. Además, crece más que el resto, así que tengo que recortarlo constantemente.</p>
<p><em>“Eso explica los mechones disparejos”. </em>Pensó Rarity.</p>
<p>-No representa mucho problema, si me lo preguntas –comentó Rarity.</p>
<p>-No lo es –concordó Comet-. El mayor problema es el ojo –dijo volteando hacía Rarity para que pudiera verlo mejor. Era la primera vez que hacía eso sin temor a ser rechazado-. El resto no importa mucho mientras no vean mi ojo.</p>
<p>-Como dije, es algo impresionante la primera vez que uno lo ve, pero no es algo a lo qué temer. Y yo creo que te queda muy bien, te da cierto distintivo.</p>
<p>-No fue lo que pensaron mis compañeros en el orfanato o las yeguas en la mueblería –dijo Comet poco convencido.</p>
<p>-¿Esas yeguas eran una pegaso anaranjado y una unicornio menta? –preguntó Rarity intuyendo de quien se trataba.</p>
<p>-Sí, ¿Las viste?</p>
<p>-No debes preocuparte por ellas, exageran todo. ¿Twilight no te lo dijo?</p>
<p>-Creo que lo mencionó.</p>
<p>-En cuanto a los otros potros, creo que solo le tenían miedo a algo que no podían comprender.</p>
<p>Continuaron conversando un largo rato en lo que Rarity continuaba su trabajo en la cabeza de Comet, hablando con más soltura y rápidamente aprendiendo a confiar en ella. Luego de horas de jalones de cabello, decenas de productos para el cabello e incontables enjuagues, por fin su melena estaba libre de enredos. Aunque aún era imposible de peinar debido a su rigidez, Rarity logro hacer que se viera aceptable recortando y emparejando las puntas, sumado al uso de un potente acondicionador que le había dado Zecora. Quedó en tan buenas condiciones, que se alcanzaban a ver, entre todo ese cabello blanco e hirsuto, unos delgados mechones de cabellos color menta y verde agua, suaves y sedosos, los cuales arregló para que destacaran entre tanto blanco</p>
<p>Su cola no fue mayor problema, el cabello era corto, probablemente por obra de Comet, y no estaba en tan mal estado como su melena.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Adiós, Rarity. Nos vemos el fin de semana –Se despidió Twilight saliendo le la casa de su amiga. Había tomado más tiempo del que había imaginado, estaba atardeciendo y debían llegar a casa a cenar y acomodar todos los muebles y objetos que habían comprado. Por lo menos ella había logrado descansar, la melena de Comet estaba mucho mejor y él se veía feliz, así que había valido la pena-. Recuerda, ni una palabra a las chicas.</p>
<p>-Adiós, señorita Rarity y gracias –se despidió Comet.</p>
<p>-Adiós, hasta pronto –contestó agitando su casco-. Descuida Twilight, mis labios están sellados y Comet, recuerda cepillar tu melena al menos una vez al día para que no vuelva a enredarse.</p>
<p>Entró de nuevo a su casa solo para ver el desastre que ahora debía ordenar. Por más cansada que estuviera, no podía pasarlo por alto, por lo que, con desgana, comenzó a recoger las toallas y botellas vacías del piso. Entonces, encontró en la silla en la que había estado Comet su cepillo, el que se había roto al intentar peinar a Comet. El pequeño potro había intentado repararlo con su magia, dejando el mango un poco torcido, pero la intención era lo que contaba. Lo dejó en la silla a propósito para que Rarity lo encontrara, junto a una nota que decía “Uno menos”. Al leerla, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>-Es un buen chico –murmuró.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Una presentación poco ortodoxa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 4. Una presentación poco ortodoxa.</strong>
</p>
<p>Cuatro ponies entraron corriendo en el salón de los tronos. Se veían preocupadas. Ninguna tenía la certeza de por qué habían sido llamadas tan repentinamente. Pero por esa misma razón, debía ser algo urgente.</p>
<p>-Twilight. ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a pony terrestre de pelaje anaranjado y melena rubia.</p>
<p>-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo está en orden? –Preguntó una pegaso de pelaje celeste y melena arcoíris.</p>
<p>-Me alegra que hayan venido tan rápido… -dijo Twilight con una expresión muy seria, mientras se levantaba de su trono-. Hay al…</p>
<p>-Espera… -la interrumpió una pony terrestre de pelaje y melena rosadas- Falta Fluttershy.</p>
<p>-Ella se nos reunirá en unos minutos –respondió la unicornio de pelaje blanco- Mientras tanto, creo que es mejor que Twilight nos diga qué está ocurriendo.</p>
<p>-Tenemos un asunto de suma importancia entre cascos –continuó Twuilight-. No encuentro a Spike por ninguna parte.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>-¿C-como pasó esto? –Pregunto Rarity, mostrando algo de miedo.</p>
<p>-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo –dijo Applejack.</p>
<p>-No lo sé –respondió con tono preocupado-. Esta mañana, cuando desperté, él ya no estaba… y, anoche, se escucharon algunos ruidos extraños… Creo, que alguien ha entrado al castillo…</p>
<p>-Eso no es posible. ¿Quién haría algo así? –preguntó Rainbow Dash.</p>
<p>-Yo… -Twilight no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque en ese mismo momento todas las luces se apagaron-. ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Twilight temerosa.</p>
<p>-¿Twilight, recordaste pagar la luz este mes? –preguntó Pinkie Pie inocentemente.</p>
<p>-No puedo ver nada –añadió Applejack.</p>
<p>-Es pleno día, no debería de… -Twilight no pudo terminar, su voz fue interrumpida por una razón desconocida, mientras un grito ahogado se oía con desesperación.</p>
<p>-¡Twilight! –Gritó Pinkie Pie.</p>
<p>-Twilight, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Applejack.</p>
<p>Twilight no respondía.</p>
<p>Las cuatro amigas comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas. Ninguna podía ver nada, pero todas ya estaban temiendo lo peor. En ese momento las luces volvieron a encenderse, haciendo realidad los temores de las cuatro. Twilight Sparkle ya no estaba.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! –gritó Rainbow Dash.</p>
<p>-Cómo pudo ocurrir esto si estábamos aquí –dijo Applejack con los ojos abiertos.</p>
<p>-¿No sentiste nada con tu Pinkie sentido? –preguntó Rarity.</p>
<p>-No –dijo Pinkie Pie también sorprendida.</p>
<p>Las cuatro amigas no sabían que hacer. De repente un nuevo ruido las puso en alerta. Un golpeteo y algo que parecían quejidos se oía de detrás de una puerta. Con cautela se acercaron hasta ella, cada una posicionándose de manera que pudieran saltarle encima al culpable de todo esto. Nadie se metía con sus amigas. Contaron. 1, 2 y 3.</p>
<p>-¡Spike! –gritaron sorprendidas al ver al pequeño dragón detrás de la puerta.</p>
<p>Se encontraba atado de patas y amordazado. Moviéndose desesperadamente, luchando contra sus ataduras. Viendo con ojos temerosos a las cuatro yeguas al verlas todas juntas con expresiones fieras en sus rostros.</p>
<p>Rápidamente, tomaron al pequeño dragón, lo liberaron de las cuerdas que le impedían el movimiento y el pañuelo que no lo dejaba emitir ni un sonido.</p>
<p>-Spike, estábamos tan preocupadas –dijo Rarity, exagerando su voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió?</p>
<p>-¡Rápido, tienen que salir de aquí! –Les advirtió.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó Applejack.</p>
<p>-¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto? –preguntó Rainbow Dash aparentando estar enojada.</p>
<p>-No lo sé –respondió-. Ayer, estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando alguien me tomó por la espalda y me arrastró a no sé dónde y luego… -se interrumpió, como si hubiera recordado algo-. ¡Twilight! Hay que advertirle a Twilight.</p>
<p>-¡Él ya la tiene! –Gritó Pinkie Pie histérica.</p>
<p>-¡¿Que?! –Gritó sorprendido Spike al enterarse que había llegado demasiado tarde-. Oh no, si él ya la tiene. Eso significa que… ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rápido! –indicó el pequeño dragón empujando a sus amigas hacia la salida.</p>
<p>-Pero, ¿y Twilight? –preguntó Rainbow Dash, no queriendo abandonar a su amiga.</p>
<p>-¡No hay tiempo! –gruñó-. ¡Corran! No tardará en notar que escapé.</p>
<p>Al terminar de decir esto, todas las puertas se cerraron de golpe, una a una. Dejando a los cinco encerrados en el salón.</p>
<p>-¡Ay no, nos atrapó! –Gritó Spike.</p>
<p>-¡¿Por qué no puedo abrirla?! –dijo Rainbow Dash intentando frenéticamente abrir la puerta hacia la salida.</p>
<p>-¡Yo tampoco puedo! –gritó Applejack intentando ayudar a su amiga.</p>
<p>-Es inútil, este es el fin. Todos vamos a… -Empezó a decir Spike de forma fatalista.</p>
<p>Las luces comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente, ahora más rápido y de forma más irregular. Tomando a las cuatro yeguas por sorpresa, asustándose cada vez más. Twilight era la única que tenía la magia más poderosa de entre todas, sin ella ahí, se sentían indefensas ante lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.</p>
<p>-Esta es esa parte de las películas de terror en la que aparece el asesino… -dijo Pinkie Pie pensando en voz alta.</p>
<p>-¡Cállate Pinkie! –le ordenó Rainbow Dash, asustándose por el comentario de la pony rosa-. ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven y pelea como un pony! –Gritó haciendo el gesto de golpear el aire, intentando demostrar más valor del que realmente sentía.</p>
<p>-¡Ahhhhh! –se oyó un grito, el de Spike, quien en un segundo había desaparecido, apenas habían volteado a ver a Rainbow, dejando solo unas marcas de garras en el suelo.</p>
<p>-¡SPIKE! –Gritaron.</p>
<p>Las luces comenzaron a parpadear más rápidamente.</p>
<p>No habían tenido tiempo de poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando un segundo gritó se escuchó, ahora de Rarity, desapareciendo también en un parpadeo. Dejando a las tres ponies restantes perplejas de haber perdido a dos amigos en apenas unos segundos. Aterradas de ser las siguientes.</p>
<p>Todo el valor que pudo haber sentido Rainbow en ese momento, se esfumó. Haciendola regresar con las otras dos, agrupándose con ellas para sentirse más “segura”.</p>
<p>Muchos ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar en la habitación, como si algo estuviera quebrando el suelo de cristal al salir de debajo de este. La parpadeante y tenue luz que ahora había no les permitía ver nada, solo sombras arremolinándose alrededor suyo.</p>
<p>Comenzaron a retroceder, muy juntas unas de otras, temerosas de que ese fuera el fin, mientras los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose, derrumbándose o ser destrozadas por alguna fuerza desconocida que no podían ver.</p>
<p>Un ruido diferente se escuchó detrás de ellas, muy cerca. No era como el resto, este fue más bien un golpe, como si alguien hubiera caído.</p>
<p>Temerosas, voltearon para ver qué era eso que tenían detrás. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Frente a ellas, ahora tenían una sombra, observándolas fijamente con un tenebroso ojo blanco y brillante. Ellas ya estaban temblando de miedo cuando la sombra dibujó una maléfica sonrisa antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas.</p>
<p>Las tres gritaron abrazadas, completamente aterradas.</p>
<p>-¡CAYERON! –Gritaron cuatro voces.</p>
<p>Aún asustadas y algo aturdidas por la experiencia, voltearon confundidas a ver quién estaba ahí con ellas. Eran nada más y nada menos que sus amigos, quienes se supone que habían sido capturados.</p>
<p>-Debieron ver sus caras –dijo Rarity de forma burlona, intentando contener la risa. Al mismo tiempo que los cuatro se retiraban una especie de sombra que los cubría con un movimiento de su brazo.</p>
<p>-¿Todo fue una broma? –preguntó Applejack, aun temblando.</p>
<p>-¡Por supuesto! Y puedo decir que salió a la perfección –comentó Spike, riendo, mientras de un salto chocaba su garra contra el casco de un potro desconocido.</p>
<p>Pinkie Pie, siendo como es ella, comenzó a reír a carcajadas como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.</p>
<p>-Buena esa Twilight –dijo Pinkie entre carcajada y carcajada-. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado.</p>
<p>-¡Eso no se hace! –Chilló Rainbow Dash- En verdad me asust… me preocupé –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Creí que estaban en peligro.</p>
<p>-¿Estas llorando? –preguntó algo burlona Twilight.</p>
<p>-¡Claro que no! –Gritó.</p>
<p>-Bueno, tal vez eso te enseñe a no jugarnos bromas cuando estoy entregando un pedido a Sapphire Shores –reclamó Rarity.</p>
<p>-O a darme estornudo dragón cuando llevo documentos importantes –continuó Spike.</p>
<p>-O cuando estoy con la Princesa Celestia. Además, a Pinkie le hizo gracia –argumentó Twilight.</p>
<p>-A Pinkie todo le da gracia –respondió Rainbow molesta, sabiendo que sus amigas tenían razón, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y ella les habían hecho todas esas bromas hace un tiempo- ¿Y este quién es? –dijo señalando a Comet.</p>
<p>Pinkie Pie dejó de reír de golpe, recordando que había alguien más con ellos, alguien a quien no conocían.</p>
<p>-¡Es cierto! ¡Pony nuevo! –Gritó acercándosele más rápido de lo que un pony normal podría, sorprendiendo a Comet, haciéndolo dar un traspié-. Hola, Soy Pinkie Pie. Debes ser nuevo en el pueblo. Lo sé porque conozco a cada pony en Ponyville, y a ti nunca te había visto, lo que significa que debes ser nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué haces en el castillo de Twilight? ¿De dónde la conoces?...</p>
<p>Pinkie comenzó a inundar a Comet con una lluvia de preguntas, pero hablando tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de contestarlas sin que ya le hubiera hecho otras tres. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Comet no entendía cómo no se quedaba sin aire.</p>
<p>-Y bien –dijo Rainbow-. Entiendo que tú nos hayas hecho la broma, pero ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?</p>
<p>-Es cierto Twilight –concordó Applejack, quien hasta ahora no había podido terminar de procesar la situación, además de no haber tenido tiempo para hablar por el exabrupto de Rainbow.</p>
<p>-¿Bromean? Él fue quien planeó todo –respondió Twilight.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Applejack.</p>
<p>Las tres, incluida Pinkie, voltearon a ver a Twilight, sorprendidas por su afirmación. Inmediatamente, la misma mirada se dirigió al potro junto a ellas, quien ahora tenía una expresión de soberbia en el rostro e inflaba su pecho con orgullo.</p>
<p>-Pues, ¿quién es él? –preguntó Applejack aún más sorprendida, pues sabía que Twilight no estaba mintiendo.</p>
<p>-Le prometo que les contaré todo en su tiempo, pero por el momento tendrán que esperar –les dijo Twilight- Mientras tanto, Comet, ve a asearte para almorzar.</p>
<p>-Sí, Twilight –respondió obedientemente el potro, no sin antes darle una tierna mirada a Twilight.</p>
<p>-Yo iré a la cocina –dijo Spike aún con una gran sonrisa y una débil risilla.</p>
<p>Esto dejó al trio de amigas boquiabiertas, sin entender ni siquiera un fragmento de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero, Twilight las llama para una emergencia, luego, resulta que la emergencia y todo el terrorífico escenario había sido una broma que planeó con Rarity y Spike, después, resulta que todo fue planeado por un pequeño potro al que nunca habían visto y, finalmente, éste la tratara como si fueran muy cercanos. No sabían qué se estaban perdiendo o si éste era un extraño sueño, porque todo era muy inverosímil.</p>
<p>-Um… Hola chicas. ¿Llego tarde? –Irrumpió un a suave voz dentro de la habitación-. Recibí una nota diciendo que viniera aquí a esta hora y…</p>
<p>-Fluttershy. Por supuesto que no, llegas justo a tiempo –la interrumpió Twilight-. Pasa. Ponte cómoda.</p>
<p>-Gracias –le respondió con su característica amabilidad-. Huh… ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? –Preguntó al ver a sus otras tres amigas con miradas estupefactas.</p>
<p>-Es una larga historia –respondió Twilight-. Te la contaré en un momento. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Necesito ayuda para poner la mesa, estoy algo atrasada.</p>
<p>-Claro, Twilight –respondió gustosa Fluttershy, siguiendo a su amiga, seguida de cerca por Rarity.</p>
<p>El resto se quedó ahí, sentadas en el piso del salón, intentando entender lo que recién había parado. A excepción de Pinkie, quien pensaba en la mejor decoración para fiesta de bienvenida que le haría al “recién” llegado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>-No puedo esperar para darle la buena noticia a nuestras amigas –dijo Rarity con mucha emoción.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Y, ¿qué te parece si mejor no les decimos? –dijo Twilight con aire misterioso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-¿A qué te refieres, querida?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-¿Recuerdas las bromas que nos gastaron hace unas semanas?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Como no hacerlo, Rainbow tuvo mucha suerte de que Sapphire estuviera de buen humor. Si hubiera llegado a arruinar mi entrega… -dijo Rarity, molestándose de solo recordarlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Pues, creo que es hora de la revancha –le dijo Twilight con una mirada maliciosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-¿Qué tienes en mente? –dijo Rarity interesada en la propuesta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Pues aún no lo sé, pero entre las dos podríamos…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Si lo que quieren es hacer una broma, yo puedo ayudarles con eso –interrumpió Comet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Las dos yeguas se miraron un poco inseguras sobre la sugerencia de Comet, pero luego sonrieron pensando en darle al potro una oportunidad, después de todo, quién mejor para pensar una travesura que un potro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Dinos. ¿cuál es tu idea? –preguntó Twilight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comet sonrió maquiavélicamente y les hizo un ademán para que las dos ponies se acercaran.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Es algo difícil y requerirá de mucha coordinación –comenzó a explicarles-, pero si todo sale bien…</em>
</p>
<p>-…y así es cómo surgió toda esta idea. Estuvimos preparándolo por tres días, pero creo que valió la pena –terminó de explicar alegremente Twilight, con una sonrisa, en la cabecera de la mesa, disfrutando del almuerzo con sus amigas, Spike y Comet.</p>
<p>-Entonces, ¿todo fue una ilusión? –Preguntó Pinkie sorprendida.</p>
<p>-Así es –respondió Comet-, nada de eso fue real. Todo fue un engaño. Todo está en jugar un poco con las sombras.</p>
<p>-¿Y tú lo hiciste todo? –Preguntó Applejack.</p>
<p>-Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda –dijo mientras apuntaba con la mirada a Twilight.</p>
<p>-Me alegra no haber estado ahí, debió ser tenebroso –dijo Fluttershy, estremeciéndose de solo pensarlo.</p>
<p>-Y que lo digas –dijo Applejack.</p>
<p>-Pero deben admitir que fue divertido –añadió Pinkie Pie-. Fue una muy buena broma.</p>
<p>-Pues yo no me asusté –dijo Rainbow Dash.</p>
<p>-Pues yo tengo una foto que demuestra lo contrario –dijo Comet, mostrando una fotografía con una aterrada Rainbow Dash, gritando abrazada de sus amigas.</p>
<p>-Oye, dame eso –gritó Rainbow sonrojada, volando hacia Comet intentando quitarle la fotografía, pero Comet la movía antes de que ella la tocase, jugando con ella como lo haría uno con un gato y un apuntador láser. Al final, haciéndola desaparecer.</p>
<p>-Si le dices alguien sobre esto… –amenazó Rainbow Dash.</p>
<p>-Rainbow Dash, contrólate –la regaño Rarity-. Es sólo un potro.</p>
<p>-Además, la broma ya terminó, porque aún sigues con maquillaje –dijo ignorando a Rarity y señalando el ojo de Comet.</p>
<p>-No tengo maquillaje –respondió bajando la cabeza y tapando su ojo izquierdo, bajándole el ánimo.</p>
<p>-Oh… -fue lo único que pudo decir Rainbow Dash, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.</p>
<p>-Rainbow Dash, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? –le recriminó Fluttershy, mirándola con desaprobación, al igual que el resto de sus amigas.</p>
<p>-No tenías por qué burlarte así de él –la regaño también Rarity.</p>
<p>-Ya estarás contenta –finalizó Applejack.</p>
<p>-No le hagas caso –le dijo Twilight acercándose a Comet-. Rainbow suele ser muy impulsiva cuando se molesta. Estoy segura que no lo dijo en serio.</p>
<p>El resto de sus amigas se acercó a Comet para intentar reconfortarlo. Mientras Rainbow, solo se quedó viendo cómo ella se había convertido en la mala del cuento. Aunque intentaba seguir enojada con el potro por haberla hecho quedar mal, no pudo. Lo único que sentía era remordimiento. Sabía que se había equivocado, a pesar de haber hablado desde la ignorancia.</p>
<p>-Es cierto que él nos hizo la broma –dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose a Rainbow Dash, sacándola de sus pensamientos-, sin embargo, nadie salió lastimado. Pero, burlarse de los demás, Rainbow, no es divertido.</p>
<p>Impulsada por las palabras de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow sabía qué hacer. Aunque eso significara tener que tragarse su orgullo. Se elevó un par de centímetros sobre la mesa y se posó en frente de Comet y sus demás amigas.</p>
<p>-Oye, chico, escucha –dijo para llamar su atención-. Lamento lo que dije hace rato, no lo dije en serio. Realmente creí que era algún maquillaje de Rarity…</p>
<p>-Aunque me alagas, querida, no hay forma que yo pueda hacer eso –respondió Rarity.</p>
<p>-Ahora lo sé –prosiguió-. Estaba molesta y no pensaba en lo que hacía. Lo que quiero decir es… lo siento.</p>
<p>Comet escuchó cada palabra que había dicho Rainbow Dash, al principio pensando que sólo lo decía de dientes para afuera, pero al seguir ella hablando, vio que en su voz no parecía haber algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras, realmente parecía ser honesta con él. Así que Comet la miró directamente con una sonrisa, asintiendo hacia ella, indicando que aceptaba su disculpa.</p>
<p>-Lo que hiciste fue asombroso –añadió Rainbow de mejor humor-. Hiciste un gran trabajo allá atrás con ese ojo tuyo. Eso realmente fue aterrador.</p>
<p>-Gracias –respondió sinceramente Comet, sintiéndose orgulloso de que alguien halagara su trabajo.</p>
<p>-Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre tu ojo… –mencionó Fluttershy- Claro, si no te molesta.</p>
<p>-¿Qué cosa?</p>
<p>-¿Puedes ver con él?</p>
<p>-Sí, puedo ver con él –respondió con un tono que daba a entender que estaba cansado de decir eso.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, no creí que te ofendería –se lamentó Fluttershy.</p>
<p>-No es tu culpa. Pero si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me han hecho esa pregunta…</p>
<p>-Hay algo que aún no me cuadra –dijo Applejack-. Ya nos dijiste cómo surgió todo este asunto de la broma, pero aún no nos dices quién es él. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?</p>
<p>-Es cierto. ¿Cómo pude olvidar lo más importante? –respondió Twilight riéndose- Chicas, quiero que saluden a Comet Dust, básicamente es mi hijo –dijo alegremente.</p>
<p>Todas se quedaron sin palabras -todas menos Rarity, lógicamente-, intentando procesar lo que acababan de escuchar. La confusión se podía ver en sus rostros, en especial en Pinkie Pie, que estaba completamente boquiabierta, no sabía si estar feliz o confusa, por lo que su cara permanecía en una mueca intermedia un tanto extraña.</p>
<p>Eso explicaba la manera tan familiar –y maternal- con la que trataba Twilight al potrillo y la obediencia de éste a sus indicaciones. Pero no era suficiente, no aclaraba todas las dudas.</p>
<p>-¿Tú sabías sobre esto? –le preguntó Fluttershy a Rarity.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto –respondió sintiéndose algo superior por saber algo que sus amigas no-. Lo conocí hace algunos días cuando fue a mi Boutique por una emergencia de melena.</p>
<p>-Creo que será mejor que les explique todo desde el principio… -dijo Twilight al ver las graciosas expresiones de sus amigas, no evitando soltar una ligera risilla.</p>
<p>Twilight les dio la misma explicación que a Rarity, desde su llegada a Canterlot, por qué decidió entrar al orfanato, cómo conoció a Comet, hasta su decisión de adoptarlo. Una vez terminó, sus amigas no pudieron evitar ver con ternura al par de ponies y al pequeño dragón que ahora formaban una nueva familia.</p>
<p>-Es la historia más tierna que he oído –dijó Fluttershy, soltando unas lágrimas, conmovida por la tierna acción de Twilight.</p>
<p>-Un poco cursi si me preguntas –dijo Rainbow Dash, volviendo a su fachada de ruda.</p>
<p>-Que tontos pueden llegar a ser los ponies de Canterlot –dijo Applejack-. Rechazarlo solo por cómo se ve su ojo. Si tan sólo supieran lo que puede hacer.</p>
<p>-Es cierto –concordó Rainbow-. Para hacer una broma como esa se requiere talento, mucho talento. Además, yo creo que ese ojo lo hace ver 20% más genial.</p>
<p>-Concuerdo contigo, querida –dijo Rarity-. Es muy distintivo.</p>
<p>Aunque Comet sabía que esos sólo eran halagos vacíos, el saber que esas seis ponies lo apreciaban por quien era y no por cómo lucía, lo hacía sentir cómodo, que al fin pertenecía a un lugar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-¡Bienvenido a la familia, Comet! –Gritó Pinkie Pie abrazando fuertemente al potro-. Te haré la mejor fiesta de bienvenida. Habrá pasteles, música, juegos y mucha, mucha diversión. Todo el pueblo estará ahí, conocerás a muchos ponies y harás montones de amigos…</p>
<p>-Espera, no quiero una fiesta… -dijo instantáneamente Comet con una expresión inquieta.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Pinkie Pie al ver todos sus planes destruidos.</p>
<p>-Presentarme con ustedes cinco es una cosa, pero hacerlo frente a cientos de ponies… yo… no puedo… no estoy listo –dijo Comet algo nervioso soltándose de los brazos de Pinkie Pie-. Creo que es mejor posponerla.</p>
<p>-No tienes por qué tener miedo –le dijo Fluttershy-. Sé que estar bajo la mirada de todos los ponies puede ser aterrador, pero verás que todo habrá valido la pena cuando hagas amigos.</p>
<p>-Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Comet, asustándose de solo pensar en la reacción de los ponies al verlo.</p>
<p>-Está bien, entiendo –respondió Pinkie Pie algo deprimida, pero entendiendo que Comet realmente no quería hacerlo y no con intención de despreciar su esfuerzo, sino porque tenía miedo de ser la burla de todos.</p>
<p>-¿Estas seguro de esto? –le preguntó Twilight, sabiendo lo mucho que le preocupaba la forma en que lo verían los demás.</p>
<p>El potro solo asintió manteniendo su mirada nerviosa.</p>
<p>-Pues es una pena. Esperaba poder darte esto el día de la fiesta, pero ya que no sucederá, creo que puedes tenerlo hoy –dijo Rarity sacando una enorme caja envuelta en un colorido papel rojo, decorada con listones y un moño de color azul de un armario.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Comet al ver la enorme caja que Rarity colocó frente a él.</p>
<p>-Es para ti, Comet, es un regalo –respondió Rarity.</p>
<p>-¿Un regalo? –preguntó para sí mismo, mientras la emoción comenzaba a verse en sus ojos.</p>
<p>-No es el único –interrumpió Twilight, sacando también otra caja, aparentemente más pesada, del mismo armario.</p>
<p>-Aww, me hubieran dicho –dijo Pinkie Pie lastimosamente-. Me hubiera gustado regalarle algo también.</p>
<p>-De haberlo hecho la broma no habría funcionado –respondió Twilight burlonamente.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Ábrelo! –gritó Rainbow, emocionada por ver que había dentro de los envoltorios.</p>
<p>No sólo Rainbow, el resto de amigas también estaban curiosas de saber que había dentro, contagiándole dicho entusiasmo a Comet. Comenzó a rasgar el envoltorio, descubriendo el primer regalo, el de Twilight.</p>
<p>Al terminar de rasgar el último trozo de papel, el rostro del potro se iluminó al ver lo que había ahí debajo. A diferencia del resto de las amigas de Twilight que no pudieron evitar expresar la obviedad de que Twilight no podía regalar otra cosa más que libros, volteando a verla como si hubiera dado el peor regalo del mundo.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! ¡Libros! –gritó el potro genuinamente emocionado-. Gracias Twilight.</p>
<p>Twilight soltó un bufido en señal de victoria mientras les lanzaba una mirada de soberbia a sus amigas que no podían creer que alguien se pudiera emocionar de esa manera por recibir papel. Tenía que ser el hijo de Twilight después de todo.</p>
<p>-Ahora abre el mío –dijo Rarity, ansiosa de ver la reacción del potro.</p>
<p>Comet rápidamente desató los listones que sujetaban la caja. No tuvo la necesidad de romper la envoltura esta vez. Rarity, hábilmente, había arreglado el papel de forma que, al quitar el moño, éste se abriera como si de los pétalos de una flor se tratara, dejando el hermoso envoltorio que había elegido intacto.</p>
<p>Al abrir la caja, la excitación de Comet se convirtió en confusión. Dentro de la caja no había juguetes, dulces o más libros, como él habría creído, en su lugar había un montón de telas perfectamente dobladas y meticulosamente ordenadas dentro.</p>
<p>-Rarity, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó.</p>
<p>-¿Qué no es obvio? Es tu nuevo guardarropa –dijo altivamente Rarity-. Hecho nada más y nada menos que por mí.</p>
<p>-Gracias –dijo Comet intentando sonreír, poco convencido.</p>
<p> -¿No te gustó? –preguntó Rarity preocupada al ver su reacción.</p>
<p>-No es eso, yo… no sé qué pensar al respecto –respondió eligiendo bien sus palabras para no parecer descortés.</p>
<p>-Eso es porque aún no te lo pruebas, querido –dijo entendiendo al potro, había visto esa reacción decenas de veces-. Ven, permíteme ayudarte.</p>
<p>Sin darle tiempo a responder, Rarity acercó a Comet hacia ella y jaló un biombo de alguna parte con su magia. Viéndose a través de éste la sombra de Rarity vistiendo a Comet contra su voluntad, pudiéndose escuchar algunos quejidos por su parte.</p>
<p> -Quedaste divino –dijo Rarity retirando el biombo y apareciendo un espejo frente a él-. El atuendo perfecto para un apuesto caballerito como tú.</p>
<p>Para asombro de todos, incluso de Comet, Rarity tenía razón. En cuestión de ropa, ella sabía perfectamente que es lo que mejor le quedaba a cada pony con tan solo verlo.</p>
<p>Comet estaba embobado en lo bien que se veía con el atuendo que le había hecho Rarity. Consistía en un chaleco de vestir color burdeos (vino), abotonado –muy elegante-; una clase de camisa sin mangas de color blanco y, como complemento, una pajarita y un pañuelo color turquesa oscuro.</p>
<p>Ahora realmente parecía de la realeza o, por lo menos, un pony de la alta sociedad. Un potro digno de ser llamado hijo de la Princesa de la Amistad.</p>
<p>-Es increíble –dijo Comet sin despegar los ojos de su reflejo-. Me veo increíble.</p>
<p>-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo Rarity, feliz.</p>
<p>-¿Gustarme?... Me encanta –dijo el potro, volviéndole a brillar sus ojos de felicidad-. Jamás había tenido ropa tan fina, de hecho, jamás había tenido ropa nueva. Yo… no sé qué decir… Gracias –termino, abrazando a Rarity.</p>
<p>-Aw, lamento no tener nada para ti en esta ocasión –dijo Fluttershy- Prometo regalarte algo lindo la próxima vez.</p>
<p>-Y se te verá fabuloso, también, en la escuela –añadió Rarity- Serás el potro mejor vestido del lugar.</p>
<p>-¿Escuela? –dijeron Comet y Twilight al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto –afirmó Raritý-. ¿Lo olvidaste Twilight? Las vacaciones están por terminar y Comet debe ir a la escuela como el resto de los potros.</p>
<p>-Es cierto –concordó Applejack-. El aprendizaje es muy importante para todos, creo que puedes concordar conmigo, Twilight.</p>
<p>-Tienes razón, ningun pony debe faltar a sus estudios –dijo Twilight solemne ante lo que ella pensaba era lo más importante en la vida de un pony.</p>
<p>-No necesito ir a la escuela –dijo Comet-. Puedo aprender todo lo que necesito aquí en el castillo, después de todo, Twilight es la pony más inteligente y sabia de toda Equestria.</p>
<p>-Me halagas Comet, pero yo no soy la indicada para hacerlo –le respondió Twilight haciendo que el potro pusiera una cara de nerviosismo-. Puedo ayudarte con tus estudios si lo necesitas, pero debes ir.</p>
<p>-Pero…</p>
<p>-No tienes por qué preocuparte. La señorita Cheerilee es muy buena y muy gentil –le dijo Fluttershy para intentar convencerlo.</p>
<p>-Y veo que aún no tienes tu cutie mark. Conozco a tres potrancas que estarán felices de conocerte –comentó Applejack-. Ya verás que estarás mejor que un cerdo en el lodo en un día caluroso.</p>
<p>-Y conocerás a muchos ponies de tu edad para hacer amigos. ¡Será divertido! –dijo Pinkie Pie.</p>
<p>-Con tu inteligencia y tu genialidad, los tendrás comiendo de tu casco, te lo aseguro –finalizó Rainbow Dash.</p>
<p>-Sí, claro. Amigos… -dijo Comet con una sonrisa forzada y un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.</p>
<p>Comet se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo de yeguas, que seguías platicando entre ellas, mientras toda la emoción que sintió hace rato se iba esfumando poco a poco, dejándolo sólo con sus miedos abrumando su mente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inician las clases... y los problemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 5. Inician las clases… y los problemas.</strong>
</p><p>Amanecía. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las grandes ventanas del castillo. Las aves comenzaban a darle vida al nuevo día con su canto y una fresca brisa ayudaba a soportar el cálido abrazo del sol veraniego.</p><p>-¡Hora de levantarse! –Entró emocionada una alicornio lavanda a la habitación de un potrillo aún envuelto entre las sábanas.</p><p>Era extraño que el potro no se hubiera levantado por sí mismo, siempre lo hacía con el alba, a excepción de los días después de mudarse a Ponyville, por lo que a Twilight le había sorprendido que no bajara a desayunar hace ya varios minutos. Creyendo que el potro había tenido problemas para dormir de lo emocionado que seguramente estaría por ese día.</p><p>-Ya amaneció, Comet –dijo Twilight al momento de correr las cortinas para permitir que la luz del sol entrara-. Hoy es un gran día, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día.</p><p>El potro se cubrió completamente con las sabanas, dando un quejido de molestia, al momento que el sol le dio de lleno en la cara.</p><p>-Aún es muy temprano… -se quejó el potro-. ¿Y primer día de qué?</p><p>-¿Qué no es obvio? Hoy comienzan las clases, debes apresurarte o llegarás tarde.</p><p>-No voy a ir –respondió de mala gana volteándose para darle la espalda a la ventana.</p><p>-Comet… -Twilight puso una mirada más seria y jaló las sabanas, descubriendo al potro, sorprendido de tan repentina acción- Ya lo habíamos discutido y decidimos que esto era lo mejor.</p><p>-Tú lo decidiste –respondió irritado, tomando de nuevo las sabanas con su magia y volviendo a cubrirse de nuevo.</p><p>Twilight con una mirada de cansancio, iluminó su cuerpo para hacer desaparecer directamente las sabanas de Comet.</p><p>Twilight ya esperaba este tipo de comportamiento. Las cuidadoras del orfanato le advirtieron que Comet podía ser muy necio e inflexible cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, haciendo muy difícil el hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que tendría que ser muy firme en sus palabras si quería que el potro la tomara en serio.</p><p>-¡Oye, eso es trampa! –chilló Comet al ver que su “refugio” ya no estaba.</p><p>-No voy a discutir esto otra vez, jovencito –dijo con Twilight dirigiéndole una mirada severa al potro, intimidándolo un poco-. Debes ir a la escuela. Y te guste o no, yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí –dejando claro su punto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta-. Así que arréglate y baja para desayunar.</p><p>Twilight cerró la puerta, dando un profundo suspiro, no sabiendo si había hecho bien al ser tan dura con Comet, quizás debió detenerse a hablar con él y aclarar el asunto, pero a esas alturas, ya no podía retractarse. Además, Comet podría utilizarlo para demorarlos más.</p><p>Comet se quedó unos segundos en su cama, rabiando en silencio. Forzándose a aceptar la idea de tener que ir a la escuela, algo que él consideraba inútil e innecesario. Pensaba que no habría nada ahí que no pudiera aprender en otra parte e insistía en que Twilight podría ser su mentora. No entendía por qué se negaba tanto a hacerlo.</p><p>Entendiendo que no llegaría a nada, bajó de su cama y con desgana se dirigió a su ropero. Fue entonces que ahí, al pie de su cama, encontró un montón de cosas que él no recordaba haber dejado en ese lugar o siquiera haber visto la noche anterior. Entre ellas, se encontraba una alforja simple de color azul Prusia con unas hebillas personalizadas de color verde agua con forma de luna creciente; algunas libretas, pergaminos, lápices, lápices de color y demás útiles escolares que le servirían en su vida escolar.</p><p>Ahora entendía por qué Twilight había estado saliendo constantemente. La alforja, era obvio quien la había fabricado, tenía la firma de Rarity por todas partes; el resto, muy probablemente, los había comprado en los diferentes puestos del mercado. Twilight realmente estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que él asistiera a la escuela, tanto que se había tomado la molestia de comprarle más de lo necesario para ello.</p><p>Comet bajo a desayunar una vez estuvo listo. Resignado a que tendría que obedecer a Twilight. En cuanto ella lo vio, un sentimiento de alegría la llenó por completo de ver que Comet llevaba la alforja que había escogido para él. Puso una tierna mirada al ver que ya se veía como todo un estudiante, preparado para una nueva aventura.</p><p>Luego de avergonzar a Comet con muchos cumplidos y besos, el potro se dirigió a su asiento. Al ser una ocasión “especial”, Spike había preparado, con algo de ayuda de Twilight, un gran número de platillos, entre ellos, un pastel, varios cupcakes traídos de Sugarcube Corner y, no podía faltar, una gran variedad de fruta sobre la mesa, a la cual Comet ya le había tomado el gusto, a excepción de las moras, claro está. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que ambos se habían extralimitado un poco, pues la cantidad de comida que tenía en frente alcanzaría para alimentar a un equipo de hoofball completo.</p><p>El desayuno fue tan tranquilo como las demás mañanas desde que llegó Comet, es decir, nada. Puesto que platicaban durante todo el tiempo que durara y a veces se extendían un poco más y ese día no era la excepción. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el tema en esta ocasión era el primer día de clases de Comet. Twilight no paraba de decir lo emocionante que sería, las cosas que aprendería y los amigos que haría. Comet, por otro lado, aún no estaba muy convencido con la idea, puesto que estar encerrado en un lugar con un montón de ponies desconocidos, no era lo más alentador para él. Sin embargo, el ver a Twilight tan emocionada, le dio un poco de seguridad; además, si la escuela de Ponyville era igual a las escuelas en Canterlot, o al menos lo que había oído de ellas, estaría en un salón amplio con apenas un puñado de alumnos, nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Está bien, iré –dijo finalmente Comet-, pero con una condición. Iré solo.</p><p>-¿Q-que? ¿Por qué? –Dijo Twilight un poco decepcionada por lo que le pedía el potro, ella realmente ansiaba poder acompañarlo.</p><p>-Si voy a hacer amigos, quiero que sean amigos de verdad, que me aprecien por quien soy, no solo porque soy hijo de la Princesa –mintió Comet, ocultando que realmente tenía miedo que Twilight viese el desenlace de todo.</p><p>Twilight se quedó pensativa un momento, intentando encontrar algo con qué contra argumentar, pues, Comet realmente tenía un buen punto. Ella confiaba en que el potro podría identificar una falsa amistad de una verdadera, pero si él creía que eso le daría más seguridad en cuanto a sus amistades, pues quien era ella para impedírselo, tarde o temprano, el secreto se sabría, pero hasta entonces, él tendría tiempo de afianzar sus lazos y el saber sobre ella no influiría en la imagen que tendrían sobre él.</p><p>Con pesar, Twilight aceptó, si eso significaba que iría a la escuela.</p><hr/><p>Comet recorrió todo el camino hacia la escuela, al otro lado del pueblo, con cierto nerviosismo. Muchos ponies, no solo los potros, volvían a sus labores después de las vacaciones, por lo que las calles ya estaban atestadas incluso desde muy temprano en la mañana. Todo el camino fue yendo por las sombras y evitando el contacto con otros.</p><p>Mientras más se acercaba a la escuela, más potros veía, pero no fue hasta que llegó a su destino que vio la verdadera cantidad de compañeros que tendría. La escuela no era muy grande, apenas una modesta cabaña pintada de rojo con algunos adornos de blanco y un campanario en el techo. Ahí, se encontraban alrededor de una treintena de potros, jugando en el patio al lado del edificio o despidiéndose de sus padres.</p><p>Comet empezó a sudar en frio, no tenía idea de que estaría junto a tantos ponies y en un espacio tan reducido. Comenzó a dudar sobre si haber dejado a Twilight había sido buena idea. No conocía a ninguno de esos potros, pero ellos al parecer sí se conocían bien, pues muchos entraban acompañados entre ellos hablando y riendo de lo mucho que habían hecho esas vacaciones.</p><p>Comet se paralizó, incluso cruzó por su mente la idea de volver o esconderse en algún sitio hasta que las clases terminaran. Pero, qué pasaría si Twilight se enteraba, ella confiaba en él, no podía fallarle. No quería decepcionar a Twilight. Aún aterrado, intentaba buscar el valor necesario para acercarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, sus patas no respondían, quedándose inmóvil dónde estaba.</p><p>La campana sonó, llamando a todos los alumnos. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Todos los potros que estaban fuera, se apresuraron a entrar mientras una pony de pelaje fucsia, melena rosa y ojos verdes, probablemente la maestra, salía buscar que no faltara nadie. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que Comet se moviera, pues era más grande su miedo de fallarle a Twilight que el miedo a acercarse a otros.</p><p>-¡Espere! –Gritó Comet para llamar la atención de la yegua, quien ya empezaba a caminar dentro del edificio con una expresión que Comet no pudo decir si era de preocupación o cansancio.</p><p>La yegua volteó para ver quién había gritado, puesto que ya no había nadie más allí afuera. En primera instancia, no vio a nadie, sino hasta que giró su cabeza hacia abajo que vio a un potro corriendo hacia ella.</p><p>-Oh, tú debes ser Comet Dust… –dijo amablemente la pony.</p><hr/><p>La señorita Cheerilee se había quedado un largo rato en la puerta, quizás hablando con alguno de los padres de algún potro de los que estuviesen ahí, nadie podía decirlo con certeza, pues el cuerpo de la maestra y la puerta les impedía ver. Sin embargo, nadie pareció darle demasiada importancia, seguramente era una de esas aburridas pláticas que tenían los adultos y eso les daba tiempo para seguir platicando un rato más.</p><p>-…Sí, me divertí mucho en Ponyhattan con mi prima Babs –dijo una potranca de pelaje rubio y melena pelirroja con un gran moño rosado en ella a sus dos amigas-. Fuimos al parque, subimos hasta la cima de una enorme estatua que está en una isla y me llevó con su división de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.</p><p>-Que coincidencia, yo también fui a Ponyhattan –dijo una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena lavanda con rosa-. Que mala suerte que no nos hayamos encontrado ahí…</p><p>-Sí, a Babs le hubiera encantado verte… -respondió-. Y tu Scootaloo, ¿qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?</p><p>-Mis madre me llevó de campamento –respondió una pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena magenta-. Remamos en canoa, nos lanzamos por una tirolesa, escalamos algunas montañas… fue increíble.</p><p>-Buenos días, alumnos –saludó alegremente la maestra entrando al salón siendo seguida por un potro extraño.</p><p>-Buenos días, señorita Cheerilee –devolvieron el saludo todos los potros al unísono.</p><p>-Me alegra mucho volver a verlos y tenerlos nuevamente aquí un año más… –dijo iniciando un discurso que la gran mayoría ya se imaginaba donde terminaría- …y me alegro aún más de anunciar que tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, así que todos denle una cálida bienvenida.</p><p>Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Comet, en especial las de cinco potrancas quienes inmediatamente voltearon a ver su flanco, en el que faltaba una Cutie Mark. Tres de ellas lo hacían con entusiasmo, mientras dos se miraban entre sí, sonriendo con malicia.</p><p>Comet quedó petrificado al sentir el peso de todos esos ojos sobre él, lo único de él que se movía eran sus ojos, girando nerviosamente a todos lados en busca de un lugar donde nadie le prestara atención. Siempre cuidando de solo mostrar el lado derecho de su rostro. Seguramente alguien ya lo había visto; pronto todos sabrían sobre su ojo; nada cambiaría, todo sería igual que en Canterlot… todos esos pensamientos comenzaban a nublar su mente, no dándole otra respuesta que intentar huir.</p><p>-No tienes por qué estar nervioso –le dijo una sonriente Cheerilee intentando calmarlo al ver que se encontraba en apuros-. ¿Por qué no te presentas? Háblanos un poco de ti.</p><p>-Y-yo… -dijo intentando decir su nombre, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear.</p><p>En un último intento por tranquilizarse, Comet cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. En ese momento, comprendió algo que no había podido ver hasta ahora. Rarity había dicho que sería el potro mejor vestido de la escuela y, pues, tenía razón, de hecho, era el único vestido. Lo gracioso de esa situación fue lo que su mente necesitaba para tener un poco de claridad. Obteniendo algo de valor, Comet finalmente se dispuso a hablar.</p><p>-S-soy Comet Dust. Tengo seis años. Me mudé hace unos días de Canterlot. –dijo tímidamente, siendo lo único que sus nervios le permitieron decir.</p><p>-Es un gusto conocerte, Comet. Estoy segura que todos aquí están ansiosos por conocer cómo es la vida Canterlot –hablo Cheerilee, quitándole algo de presión a Comet-. Tenemos tres asientos disponibles, siéntete libre de elegir el que quieras.</p><p>Comet observó los asientos que mencionaba la señorita Cheerilee. La verdad, ninguno le convenía, uno estaba en la segunda fila justo en medio, donde todos podían verlo; otro en el lado derecho del salón, dejando su ojo al descubierto; y finalmente, uno casi hasta el fondo del lado izquierdo, donde apenas alcanzaría a escuchar la clase, pero al menos nadie vería su ojo, decidiéndose por éste último.</p><p>Caminó, nervioso, entre las hileras de pupitres en las que estaban sentados sus compañeros, astutamente usando su alforja para cubrir su ojo, usando su magia para levitarla frente a él con la excusa de caminar mejor entre los bancos, asombrando a varios de sus compañeros, que, a pesar de tener la misma edad, aún no sabían usar magia.</p><p>Estaba tan distraído en cubrir perfectamente su ojo y en observar a sus compañeros que no se fijó dónde estaba pisando, tropezando con algo que no supo qué era o si alguien la había puesto una zancadilla, cayendo de frente al piso. Algunas risillas ahogadas se empezaron a escuchar y algunos otros observaron con reproche al potro que estaba sentado al lado de donde había caído. Un pegaso de pelaje gris y melena gris oscuro, Rumble. Pues era bien sabido por todos que le gustaba jugarles bromas a sus compañeros, llegando a ser muy pesado a veces. Rumble sólo puso una expresión de indignación al ser culpado por todos “injustamente”, pero era difícil creerle.</p><p>Comet se levantó con un pequeño lamento de dolor. Algo aturdido, se puso de pie. Momento en el que se comenzaron a escuchar gritos ahogados y suspiros de asombro u horror. No tardó mucho en empezar a escucharse murmullos entre los ponies. La señorita Cheerilee intentaba calmar a sus alumnos, pero ya era tarde. La caída había desactivado la magia de Comet, dejando su alforja en el suelo. Al darse cuenta de esto y que todos ahora lo observaban, volvió a tomar su alforja y corrió asustado hacia su asiento.</p><p>La señorita Cheerilee logró calmar a sus alumnos después de un rato y Rumble logró convencer a sus compañeros que él no había tenido la culpa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, por culpa de ese desafortunado accidente, todos habían visto su ojo, ahora todos sabían lo que era.</p><p>Para su suerte, nadie le volvió a prestar atención en lo que siguió de la aburrida clase, ventajas de estar en la parte de atrás. Todos los potros estaban muy atentos a la explicación que daba la maestra a excepción de tres: dos potrancas, una de pelaje gris y melena plateada y la otra rosada de melena violeta con blanco, que chismeaban a espaldas de la señorita Cheerilee; y Comet, quien había sacado dos de las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo, un lápiz y una libreta, su libro y su almuerzo seguían en la alforja; fingía estar tomando notas cuando realmente solo estaba haciendo rayones y garabatos, dado que la clase trataba de las reglas ortográficas, algo que Comet conocía muy bien por todos los libros que había leído, haciendo que volviera a su mente el pensamiento que haber ido allí no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>Por fortuna, el recreo ya estaba cerca. Un descanso de tan soporífera clase, de comer algo y una gran oportunidad de poder continuar con los libros que le había regalado Twilight, puesto que no había avanzado mucho en los últimos días, terminando sólo uno.</p><hr/><p>El receso finalmente llegó y mientras el resto estaban ansiosos por jugar con sus amigos, para Comet significaba un pequeño momento de relajación y para estar a solas. Encontró un tranquilo espacio a la sobra de un árbol lejos de sus compañeros gritando y corriendo por todos lados.</p><p>Se sentó recargado en el tronco, dándole la espalda al resto de su clase, colocando su almuerzo a lado suyo. Nada ostentoso, una manzana, un emparedado de margaritas y un poco de heno junto con una botella con agua; tenía muchas ganas de poder continuar con su libro, una historia ficticia de cuatro hermanos que llegaban a un extraño mundo nevado a través de un ropero. Jamás se había interesado por las historias fantásticas, pero a esta le había dado una oportunidad porque Twilight se los había obsequiado, siendo la historia realmente buena.</p><p>Rápidamente quedó abstraído en el papel que tenía enfrente. Como siempre solía hacer, se adentraba tanto en las páginas de los libros que se olvidaba completamente del exterior y todos sus problemas dejaban de preocuparlo, nada existía además de él y su libro, algo que sabía perfectamente Cary, cuando por alguna razón él no bajaba a comer o a ayudar en el orfanato, probablemente era porque estaba leyendo. Era su escape favorito</p><p>Daba algún que otro bocado a su almuerzo cuando su cuerpo le recordaba que estaba hambriento, pero por el resto, no despegaba la vista, apenas y parpadeaba. Por primera vez en todo el día, estaba tranquilo, al menos por los treinta minutos que durara el recreo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, más cerca de sus compañeros y del mobiliario del patio, un trio de ponies buscaba ávidamente a Comet, con la excusa de disculparse con él. Siendo guiados por los pocos potros que habían alcanzado a ver por dónde se había dirigido, señalando el árbol. A paso veloz, el trio se dirigió para su encuentro con un desprevenido Comet.</p><p>-Así que aquí estabas –dijo el potro como si se impresionara de encontrarlo-. Tu y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar…</p><p>Comet ni siquiera se inmuto ante sus palabras, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en la presencia de los tres potros que tenía junto.</p><p>-Oye, te estoy hablando –contestó un poco irritado, pero el efecto fue el mismo.</p><p>Los tres potros se miraron confundidos, pues Comet no se había movido ni un milímetro, todo lo que hacía era ver el libro que tenía. Entonces uno de los potros acercó su casco hacia él y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro. Esto tomó a Comet por sorpresa, pues el creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ser molestado.</p><p>-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, no vi que estaban ahí. ¿Decían algo? –dijo Comet confundido, apartando su vista un poco de las páginas, alcanzando a ver al mismo potro de pelaje y melena gris, ahora junto a dos más, uno corpulento de color crema y melena azul con un peinado estilo militar y otro más pequeño y escuálido de pelaje naranja y melena rojiza.</p><p>Los tres juntos se veían algo intimidantes, pero era mejor que tener a todo el grupo en frente.</p><p>-Tu y yo debemos hablar de lo ocurrido hace rato, en el salón… -repitió el potro, al parecer el líder del grupo.</p><p>-Rumble, ¿cierto? –Interrumpió Comet, intentando no sonar nervioso-. No te preocupes por ello, no fue nada grave -contestó, creyendo que con ello el asunto quedaría zanjado, por lo que volvió a su libro.</p><p>-Es cierto, creo que al final todos se olvidaron de ello –dijo Rumble moderando su voz para hacerle creer que no le daba mucha importancia-. Vaya sorpresa fue cuando todos vieron tu ojo, es algo… peculiar, ahora estoy interesado…</p><p>Comet no pudo evitar molestarse con ese último comentario. Había sido casi lo mismo que habían dicho las amigas de Twilight, pero algo en el tono de su voz le hacía creer que lo que estaba diciendo Rumble no lo decía con amabilidad.</p><p>-Si esto es por lo del salón, ya te dije que no guardo rencor hacia ti. Así que, por favor, déjame tranquilo –respondió de la manera más amable que pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder ante las provocaciones de Rumble.</p><p>-Escúchame fenómeno, tu pequeña bromita casi me mete en problemas –dijo Rumble, finalmente sacando a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones- y alguien debe pagar por ello.</p><p>-No sé de qué estás hablando –respondió tajantemente Comet volviendo a posar toda su atención en su libro, dándoles la espalda a los tres.</p><p>-¡OYE, DEVUÉLVELO! ¡ESO ES MIO! –Gritó Comet cuando el potro escuálido le arrebató su libro.</p><p>-Bien hecho, Blink –lo aduló Rumble.</p><p>-¡Devuélveme mi libro! –Ordenó Comet, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos al momento que activaba su cuerno.</p><p>-Bull… -indicó Rumble.</p><p>En el acto, el corpulento potro se abalanzó sobre Comet, empujándolo, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente al suelo evitando así que pudiera usar su magia.</p><p>-Y mientras estés ahí presta mucha atención –dijo Rumble amenazante-. Si creíste que por ser nuevo o por ser raro te íbamos a tratar diferente, estas muy equivocado. En esta escuela mando yo, y si te metes conmigo la pagarás caro… -Es ese momento, Rumble vio el almuerzo sin terminar de Comet al lado de dónde estaba tirado en el suelo, impedido de levantarse por el potro llamado Bull, quien se había sentado encima de él; y sonrió maliciosamente-. Tomaremos esto como disculpa. Vámonos.</p><p>Rumble cogió lo que quedaba de la comida de Comet, seguido por sus dos secuaces, no sin antes que Blink le arrojara su libro encima.</p><p>Comet se incorporó dolorosamente, respiraba con dificultad, tener a ese potro encima era como ser aplastado por una máquina expendedora con patas, ni se diga ser arrollado por él, aún podía sentir el golpe.</p><p>Volteó a su lado para ver a su ahora maltrecho libro. Esos brutos lo habían tratado de una forma en la que nunca se debe de tratar un libro. Varias hojas estaban arrugadas, algunas desgarradas; con la caída se había llenado de tierra, manchando las páginas y algunos de los tocados en dorado y el encuadernado azul quedaron raspados. Las hojas rotas podía arreglarlas con magia, pero el resto de los daños eran irreparables. Habían arruinado el hermoso libro que le habían regalado hace apenas unos días.</p><p>El resto de lo que quedó del recreo estuvo intentando arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo, enderezando las hojas dobladas, aplanando las arrugadas, uniendo las rotas y sacudiéndole la mayor cantidad de tierra que pudo. Todo aún con el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes y los raspones que se había hecho, sin dejar de insultar en silencio a los tres que le habían hecho eso.</p><p>La campana volvió a sonar y todos caminaron de vuelta al salón de clases, excepto tres potrancas que esperaban junto a la puerta, buscando a alguien de entre todos sus compañeros. Fue entonces que la pegaso, Scootaloo, apuntó al final de la fila, ahí estaba, Comet Dust.</p><p>-Comet, hemos estado buscándote, soy Apple Bloom, ellas son Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle; queríamos saber si… -Apple Bloom paró al ver la cojera de Comet-. ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>Comet no respondió, pasó de largo de ellas sin siquiera notar su presencia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en soportar el dolor que no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a nadie más.</p><p>Las tres potrancas quedaron sin habla al ver que el potro las había ignorado por completo. Pudieron ver la cara de enojo que tenía y que murmuraba algunas cosas que no alcanzaron a comprender. Lo vieron entrar al salón sin siquiera darles una mirada o un ademán en respuesta. Siguieron a Comet dentro del salón, pues ellas eran las últimas que faltaban para poder retomar las clases. Aún preocupadas por él, no podían dejar de verlo sintiendo algo de lástima por el potro.</p><p>Comet avanzó renqueando entre las hileras de asientos, pasando de nuevo al lado de Rumble, quien le dedico una mirada soberbia y una sonrisa burlona al momento de estar frente a él, pero Comet ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, cosa que irritó al potro, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Finalmente, Comet llegó a su asiento, sentándose pesadamente en él y guardando su libro para evitar que alguien intentara nuevamente cogerlo.</p><p>La señorita Cheerilee entró y las clases comenzaron nuevamente, esta vez matemáticas, al fin algo que sería interesante, de no ser porque Comet no pudo concentrarse al no poder sacar de su mente lo ocurrido en el patio y en lo mucho que odiaba a Rumble en aquel momento. Debió de haber hecho o dicho algo para defenderse, debió haberles hecho frente, pero lo superaban en número, además, Comet no era el potro más atlético del mundo y sin magia que le sirviera de defensa, no habría manera de ganarles. Y aunque intentara pedir ayuda, los demás no lo apoyarían, estaba solo, como siempre.</p><p>-Comet, la clase ya terminó. Ya se fueron todos –le habló una amable voz despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Tan sumergido estaba en sus propios problemas que no se había percatado del paso del tiempo-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, viendo que se trataba de la señorita Cheerilee, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro ante el triste semblante del potro.</p><p>-Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado –respondió Comet desviando la mirada.</p><p>Comet bajó de su asiento, tomó su alforja y caminó a la salida. El sol aún estaba en lo alto, cegándolo momentáneamente. Por suerte, Rumble y sus compinches ya se habían ido hace mucho, lo que haría el viaje de vuelta más tranquilo. De camino a casa, se volvió a encontrar con las crusaders, ignorándolas nuevamente cuando intentaron saludarlo.</p><p>Se le veía decaído. Su primer día de clases había sido un fiasco. No hizo nada interesante, no aprendió nada nuevo y no hizo ningún amigo, al contrario, se había hecho de un enemigo sin siquiera haberle hecho algo. Por lo menos su cojera ya no era tan notoria, el tiempo sentado en clase había sido suficiente para disminuir el dolor. Pero eso no servía de nada en subirle el ánimo, pues sentía que había fallado. El pensar en qué diría Twilight al ver que había fracasado en la única tarea que le había encomendado, no hizo más que deprimirlo.</p><p>Twilight estaría decepcionada. Ella realmente esperaba que él hiciera amistades, que fuera tan bueno en la amistad como ella. Si se enterase que había sido todo lo contrario, que se había paralizado al ver a sus compañeros, que estaba aterrado de siquiera hablarles, que nuevamente había sido objeto de las burlas de los demás y había hecho lo único que sabía para refugiarse, esconderse de todos y aislarse en sus libros, y peor aún, haber arruinado el regalo que le había dado con tanto cariño; le rompería el corazón.</p><p>Frente a la puerta del castillo, Comet dudaba, no sabía si lo mejor era entrar, pero su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comer, desde que no había podido terminar su almuerzo.</p><p>Dando un profundo suspiro, intentó relajarse, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa abrió la puerta.</p><p>-¡Ya llegué! –gritó simulando algo de emoción.</p><p>-Comet, bienvenido –respondió Twilight saliendo del comedor-. Ve a lavrte los cascos, ya va estar lista la comida.</p><p>Comet comenzó a correr, feliz de oír esas palabras. Tal vez la escuela haya sido horrible, pero siempre tendría un lugar en el cuál sentirse seguro, donde ni las burlas e insultos podrían entrar, su hogar.</p><p>-Espera… -lo detuvo Twilight, acercándosele con cierta consternación en el rostro-. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –preguntó alzando su rostro para ver que estaba lleno de raspones, algo difícil de ocultar con lo blanco de su pelaje.</p><p>-Eh… pues, y-yo… verás, estábamos jugando y yo… me caí –mintió- tropecé con una piedra.</p><p>-¿Estabamos?... eso significa que tú, ¿hiciste amigos? –dijo Twilight con mucho brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>-Eh… S-si –respondió intentando sonreír.</p><p>-Lo sabía –dijo Twilight emocionada-. Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti -Twilight tomó al potro en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo.</p><p>Comet no pudo evitar poner una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pues él no podía sentirse de la misma manera. El abrazo que se supone debería ser cálido y reconfortarlo, lo sintió vacío e insignificante, producto de una mentira y por lo tanto falso. Sin embargo, él no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, no tuvo el valor de romperle el corazón a Twilight luego de verla tan emocionada por creer que había hecho amistades. Así que sólo se quedó ahí, recibiendo un abrazo que sentía que no merecía, conteniendo las lágrimas.</p><p>-Ya quiero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos –dijo finalmente Twilight.</p><p>-Es un poco pronto para eso, no crees –dijo evadiendo una respuesta.</p><p>-Lo sé –respondió cariñosamente-. Ve a asearte, debes tener hambre.</p><p>Comet solo se limitó a asentir y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, no pudiendo contener más su frustración por su fracaso de ese día.</p><hr/><p>Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, tres potrillas corrían hacia su casa club, en medio de los huertos, encontrándose de paso con cierta pony de acento campirano y sombrero vaquero.</p><p>-Hola, niñas. ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy? ¿Sucedió algo interesante en la escuela? –dijo Applejack, obviamente hablando de Comet.</p><p>-Hola Applejack –respondió su hermana menor Apple Bloom-. Pues, hay un nuevo estudiante.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es ese pony nuevo?</p><p>-Pues es un potro de nuestra edad, se llama Comet Dust –respondió Applebloom.</p><p>-Dijo que venía de Canterlot. ¿Quién estaría tan loco para mudarse de Canterlot a Ponyville? –dijo Scootaloo.</p><p>-Y vieron su ropa, bviamente Rarity la hizo –añadió Sweetie Belle.</p><p>-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó Scootaloo.</p><p>-Conozco el trabajo de mi hermana, ese atuendo tenía su firma por todos lados –respondió Sweetie Belle, sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermana mayor.</p><p>-Quien lo diría –dijo Scootaloo mientras ella y Apple Bloom compartían una mirada de confusión.</p><p>-Parece que tuvieron mucho de qué hablar –dijo Applejack pateando un árbol.</p><p>-Pues, no. No realmente. Fue un poco…</p><p>-…extraño… -completó Scootaloo.</p><p>-Sí, no habló con nadie y nos ignoró cuando intentamos acercarnos –añadió Sweetie Belle.</p><p>-Tal vez solo es un poco tímido –dijo Applejack un poco confundida, pues no se parecía al Comet que ella recordaba.</p><p>-Pensamos lo mismo –concordó Apple Bloom- Como él tampoco tiene su Cutie Mark, pensamos en que podríamos invitarlo a nuestro club.</p><p>-Sí. Un miembro más para las Cutie Mark Crusaders –dijeron emocionadas Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias a todos aquellos a los que leen y apoyan mi historia, no saben lo mucho que me alegra el saber que alguien disfruta de mi trabajo. También se agradecen todos sus comentarios y críticas, todas me ayudarán a mejorar mi estilo de escritura y la historia en sí.</p>
<p>Un abrazo y un beso a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Gracias a todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>